Orgullo, amor y otras complicaciones
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Esa miko es… esa miko es… propietaria de una belleza que lo desconcierta.
1. El maldito pozo

Había estado postergando aquella realidad por demasiado tiempo. Se descubrió ilusionada, estúpidamente ilusionada. Pero hasta cuándo arrastraría sus propias mentiras, cuál sería la distancia que sería capaz de soportar aquella carga, por qué evadir la libertad, por qué fingir que podía cambiar. ¿Por qué engañarse con un amor que no existía y que prometía nunca existir?

Intercambiaban miradas y sabía que no era a ella a quien miraba, lo supo siempre pero lo ignoraba constantemente. Ignoró el primer indicio de que ella no tendría cabida en su corazón, que a pesar de los años, del odio que _aquella_ había construido para él, de las innumerables circunstancias que los hacían tomar diferentes caminos, él nunca la amaría. La única, la primera y la de siempre era Kikyo. Siempre sería Kikyo.

Despertar con el cielo sobre su cabeza y recordarse que todo era verdadero, que Inuyasha existía, que su amistad no era más que eso, ese era su pequeño calvario de cada día. Sonreír porque era ella quien daba alegría, regar el idilio que nacía entre Miroku y Sango, darle cariño a Shippo, ser más fuerte, perder sus miedos, crecer espiritualmente. Convertirse en una mujer para salvar vidas, para luchar contra sí misma, contra sus fantasmas. Esas eran las cosas que se habían convertido en cotidianeidad.

Y además, consolar desde la distancia y sin decir palabra el corazón roto pero enamorado de Inuyasha.

—¿Aome?

—Sango —sonrió.

—Aome, ¿cuándo será el día que decidas ser feliz?

Su pregunta, espontánea y real, la sorprendió sobremanera. Su amiga la miraba a los ojos, llena de ternura y de verdadera y sana compasión.

—¿De qué hablas?

Sango dibujó una media sonrisa.

—Sabes de qué hablo —y se alejó, dejando a Aome con nuevos interrogantes.

Se puso de pie y, observando el curso del río, decidió que regresaría a su época.

Detuvo su marcha, sabiendo exactamente en dónde se encontraban. Escuchó la voz de Jaken, de repente irritante, hacer preguntas; él lo ignoró, como siempre hacía, sabiendo que no tenía por qué atender a sus nimiedades. Oía, sí, los cánticos de Lin más atrás, eso no le molestaba. De hecho, ella había dado nacimiento en él a ciertas cuestiones llamadas tolerancia y paciencia, pero la reservaba para ella, para nadie más.

—¿Amo Sesshomaru?

—Esperen aquí —y reanudó su caminata.

Los murmullos de Jaken y Lin desaparecían con cada paso que daba. El bosque comenzó a obsequiarle sus propios sonidos, aquellos que, raramente, no había apreciado apropiadamente con anterioridad.

Frunció el ceño.

Escuchó otra voz, chillona y fuerte, reclamando algo que Sesshomaru no comprendió en absoluto; todo lo que hablaba pertenecía al orden de lo absurdo. Podía encontrarse a cientos de kilómetros y jurar que escuchaba su voz aguda. Y no sólo su voz, sino sus gritos. Sesshomaru se sobresaltó levemente cuando la sacerdotisa exclamaba de dolor. Se asomó un poco más y vio cómo ella analizaba una herida en la palma de su mano, escuchó nuevos reproches, diálogos que no iban dirigidas a nadie, sólo a ella misma, criatura tormentosa. La vio fruncir el entrecejo, furiosa por algo que tenía que ver con el "mal estado" del pozo.

Era ridículo.

Ridículo era que disfrutara del aroma de su sangre en el viento, una fragancia que se enredó en la vegetación y se mezcló perfectamente para alcanzarlo y deleitarlo.

Sencillamente ridículo.

Cuestionó su voluntad, por hacerlo permanecer allí, donde pudiera oírla y olerla. Le irritaba querer permanecer en ese sitio, en ese bosque, en las cercanías de aquel pozo. Aquel maldito pozo.

La voz de Lin se aproximaba en aquel bello cántico que había terminado por adoptar como melodía de fondo. Pero su música se vio interrumpida por los clásicos, y siempre molestos, regaños de Jaken, incapaz desde el principio de disciplinarla. Lo cual, por algún motivo extraño, no parecía afectarle al youkai. Y ella le sonreía con más alegría, porque por ese pequeño demonio lo daría todo, y continuaba con su canto; tal como esa tarde.

Trotando y acariciando las flores a su paso, la pequeña humana salió del escondite que proporcionaba la maleza y la recibió el sol y la brisa, y una Aome sorprendida pero sonriente.

—Lin —saludó, con una voz sosegada y maternal que acudía a ella cuando la niña se le presentaba—. ¿Estás sola?

 _Por supuesto que no está sola. Qué pregunta tonta._

Lin miró hacia atrás, pensando que vería a su amo en las cercanías, pero en su sitio el señor Jaken apareció en escena, ahogando improperios y quejándose sobre la incorregible naturaleza de la protegida.

—¡Lin! —exclamó furioso.

—Mire, señor Jaken, está lastimada.

El pequeño demonio permaneció mudo por unos segundos y tras observar a la joven compañera del inepto de Inuyasha, y comprendiendo que la niña se refería a ella, hizo un ademán reportando que le importaba muy poco si estaba lastimada o no.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? —había sido una pregunta retórica, pero Lin poco entendía al respecto.

—Deberíamos ayudarla —se aproximó a Aome, sosteniendo su mano, observando con ojo clínico.

—Es sólo un rasguño, nada serio —habló rápidamente la chica, sonriendo.

—Ya oíste, Lin, no es nuestro problema.

—Pero está sangrando.

—Lin.

La nueva voz se llevó toda la atención de cada ser viviente en el área. Jaken giró sobre su eje completamente atemorizado, la aludida miró a su amo con ojitos de cachorro mojado y Aome sostuvo la respiración por un espacio de diez segundos. Todo lo que tenía que ver con él daba miedo, era cierto, y había un aire de misterio y autosuficiencia mezclados que llamaban la atención de cualquiera.

Aome retiró su mano del agarre de Lin con delicadeza, sin despegar la mirada de Sesshomaru. La niña quiso tomar la mano de Aome nuevamente, pero ésta le susurró un afable: "No te preocupes" y acarició su cabello.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —el grito agudo de Jaken hizo que Sesshomaru frunciera el ceño— ¡Esta niña ha resultado ser muy desobediente!

—Sólo intentaba ayudarme —intervino Aome por impulso. A las milésimas de segundo se arrepintió cuando los ojos de aquel youkai la hicieron sentirse como un insecto.

Y luego se dijo que no tenía miedo. O eso creía.

—Es sólo una niña —prosiguió—. Y si piensa, _señor Jaken_ , contribuir a su crianza, le sugiero que sume paciencia a su lista de virtudes.

—¿Quién te has creído, niña? —irguió el Báculo de Dos Cabezas y Aome se sintió cohibida por aquel artefacto cuyas funciones ya conocía.

—Jaken —Sesshomaru hablaba por segunda vez y era como si la vida en el bosque se suspendiera momentáneamente—, deja de jugar.

Comenzó a caminar y pasó frente a Aome, la miró, luego a su mano y finalmente a Lin, dándole la silenciosa orden de que lo siguiera. Ella se petrificó, apenas sosteniéndole la mirada y una vez que desapareció, sus pulmones retomaron la actividad que les correspondía.

 _Qué ridícula_ , se reprochó.

Colgó la mochila en sus hombros y saltó al pozo.

Recordó aquella búsqueda, la que por largo tiempo lo mantuvo ocupado, la misma en la que se ensimismó de tal manera que su codicia no hizo más que acrecentar. Tiempo le tomó comprender finalmente que el destino de Tessaiga estaba sellado en las manos del inútil que tenía por hermano menor.

Pero no era por Tessaiga que había buscado en su recuerdo aquellos eventos. Evocó su voz chillona haciendo eco en la tumba de su padre, evocó con fastidio sus palabras, aquellas que no podría sacar de su cabeza nunca.

 _Sesshomaru quedará en ridículo. Lastimará su orgullo_.

Y si debía adoptar la faceta honesta admitiría que no se había equivocado, efectivamente se había sentido burlado. Y furioso con su padre por no haberlo elegido a él como merecedor de aquella espada… Qué más daba. Tessaiga había dejado de interesarle.

Pero no era la espada el problema. Resultaba preocupante la facilidad con la que perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sus propios pensamientos, los del inteligente y meticuloso Sesshomaru. _Esto es absurdo_. Suspiró ruidosamente, luego pensó que no quería dar inicio a un cuestionario por parte de Jaken o tendría que asesinarlo; cuestionario porque el pequeño demonio lo miró de soslayo al advertir el más que evidente debate mental de su amo. Ni el silencio que Lin le había obsequiado, ni la armonía del bosque le estaban dando respuestas. ¿Por qué había recordado las palabras de la humana? ¿De dónde había surgido el patético interés?

 _Mi propósito es deshacerme de Naraku. Ni Tessaiga, ni esa humana, ni nadie merecen mi atención._

Justo cuando creyó que podría deshacerse de su hermano, aquel insecto sin valía ni propósito, justo cuando pensó que Tessaiga sería para él, _ella_ , de las miles de criaturas que poblaban el vasto mundo, _ella_ había logrado lo que él, el gran Sesshomaru, no pudo, ni siquiera el susodicho heredero, _ella_ había tomado la espada como si de un bastón de madera se tratase.

Se le había aproximado con el poderoso anhelo de hacerla desparecer por cometer la tropelía de tomar asunto en algo que no le correspondía; y lo que era peor, confrontarlo, como si se tratara de un igual. Había tenido el descaro de hacerle frente. Una _humana_.

—¿Amo Sesshomaru?

—¿Qué? —espetó sin más.

Recordó el veneno que utilizó, porque su odio había sido tal. Luego la ruptura de su armadura, diminuta humillación que ocultó tras una risa satírica. Y por si no hubiera sido poco, la humana resurgió con la espada en la mano, luciendo exactamente igual que antes, eso sí había colmado su paciencia.

Ya sabía lo que venía después, por lo que prefirió volver a la realidad.

—¿Se encuentra bien, amo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, advirtiéndole.

—N-no, no, por nada, amo. Lo veo perfectamente.

—¿En qué pensaba, amo? —la voz angelical de Lin terció el pequeño diálogo que había sostenido con Jaken.

—¡Niña insolente! ¡Cómo te atreves!

—Se lo veía muy pensativo, ¿verdad, señor Jaken?

—¡Lo que el amo Sesshomaru piense no es de nuestra incumbencia, Lin!

Y de la nueva discusión que surgió entre Lin y Jaken, Sesshomaru no formó parte. Muy al contrario, aceleró ligeramente el paso y lo hizo de forma sutil, así sus acompañantes mantenían la distancia. Frotó su sien, molesto por algo.

—¿Dónde está Aome? —quiso saber de esa forma peculiar que ya todos conocían.

—Regresó a su época —repuso Miroku, tratando de evadir la inexorable discusión.

—¿Y quién le dijo que podía regresar? —exclamó— ¡Este no es momento para que se vaya!

—Inuyasha —terció la suave voz de Sango—, Aome necesitaba regresar. Dale un par de días, ella siempre vuelve.

—Sango tiene razón, mi compulsivo amigo. Además, tu comportamiento no fue muy digno.

—¿Mi comportamiento? —la situación comenzaba a estresarse.

—¡Eres un tonto! —intervino Shippo— ¡Sólo tú podrías cometer el error de llamarla Kikyo!

Inuyasha permaneció mudo. Cohibido por la acusación, consiente de ello: de su garrafal error. No había forma de justificar su falta, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero es que sencillamente aquella mujer no abandonaba su pensamiento. Y Aome había aparecido en su vida para acrecentar ese conflicto que llevaba clavado en su pecho por más de cincuenta años.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de sus amigos. Únicamente en soledad era capaz de afrontar su vergüenza.

—¿Qué crees que ocurre en el corazón de Inuyasha, Sango? —preguntó Miroku, consiente de aquel sexto sentido que sólo ellas poseían.

—Él no ha olvidado a Kikyo —sentenció con amargura—, y eso entristece a Aome.

—Inuyasha es un tonto —la siempre final conclusión del infante.

¿Y qué si lo era? No, no lo era, qué estaba diciendo. Pero sí había sido un error llamarla Kikyo. De manera involuntaria comenzó a recordar aquello que creyó que tendría, lo que dejaría de tener para tenerla a ella. Había estado más que dispuesto, felizmente dispuesto a abandonar su naturaleza _híbrida_ por ella.

Luego pensó en Aome y en el daño que había provocado en ella. Nuevamente entraba en la confusión porque había sido cólera lo que había visto en ella cuando cometió la magnánima equivocación. Le había reprochado y sus facciones se habían contorsionado de tal forma que sintió auténtico miedo.

Suspiró ruidosamente. Se sentía molesto por algo. Y no regresaría con lo demás, sólo les daría la posibilidad de seguir fastidiándolo con lo sucedido. Dormiría en un árbol, eso solucionaría el inconveniente, particularmente con Shippo, quien disfrutaba atormentándolo cuando se trataba de Aome.


	2. El 'yo' misericordioso

Tres días, tres largos y lluviosos días de potente primavera fueron los suplentes ante la ferviente ausencia de Aome. Tres días en los que Sango, Miroku y Shippo invirtieron su tiempo en un "juego de mesa" que su amiga les había dejado tiempo atrás para ocasiones como esa. Inuyasha, por otra parte, seguía ofendido con sus amigos por haberlo puesto en cruel evidencia por lo que, sin decir palabra, desapareció. Él sabría cuándo regresaría Aome, además, siempre se esfumaba cuando Aome iba a su época.

Sango y Kaede nunca tuvieron tantos temas de conversación. La joven se sorprendió de la interminable sabiduría de la anciana, quien había hecho de aquellos tres días una lección permanente. Pero siempre había algo que sólo incumbía a las mujeres y té de por medio, charlaban largas horas, eso cuando el juego de mesa la volvía loca de aburrimiento.

Miroku se había enamorado al menos cincuenta veces de cincuenta mujeres diferentes, pretendiendo tener cincuenta hijos con cada una. Shippo lo observaba, no sólo acostumbrado, sino también fascinado de cómo aquel hombre "libidinoso", como lo llamaba Inuyasha, tuviera la dignidad suficiente como para continuar con su infatigable propósito. El monje lució en rojo la forma de una mano en su mejilla durante los tres días.

Y en algún extremo de aquellas extensas tierras, un demonio, el más poderoso de hecho, continuaba con su éxodo, siempre fielmente acompañado por Jaken y Lin, quienes, por cierto, habían encontrado infinitos motivos para charlar. Sesshomaru se sorprendió, aunque él jamás admitiría haber demostrado un mínimo de interés por ellos y su diálogo, de que Lin estuviera tan conversadora y de que Jaken siguiera sus planteamientos con un tono y una dedicación casi paternales.

 _Esto lo ha ocasionado esa mujer_ , concluyó.

Desde aquel día junto al pozo hacía tres, Jaken era otro y lo sorprendió controlando sus pequeños impulsos por hacerla callar, dispuesto, supuso, a ser benevolente con la niña. Bien por ellos, la convivencia sería más pacífica para todos. Incluyéndose a sí mismo, el gran Sesshomaru, a veces presto a desaparecer para poder encontrar silencio y absoluta paz.

Pero qué decía. Ese era su subconsciente hablando. Él jamás se iría, jamás dejaría que se hallasen en peligro, nunca los expondría.

Sesshomaru se descubrió teniendo una conversación con su yo misericordioso alias el subconciente. Los sentimientos no eran más que una trampa en la que los débiles caían. Y él, el magnánimo Sesshomaru, jamás se vería ante la dificultad que representaban; él tenía otros intereses, otras ideas y objetivos, los sentimientos no tenían por qué intervenir en su camino.

Su yo misericordioso lo tildó de ingenuo y Sesshomaru dio por finalizada la charla.

Se miró sorprendida al espejo. ¿Qué eran esos recuerdos que arremetían contra ella?

 _Aome, sé lógica._

En el ranking de motivos por los cuales había regresado a su época estaba como número uno el descuido, por no llamarlo de otra manera menos decorosa, de Inuyasha. Luego sus estudios, después su necesidad de una verdadera ducha y finalmente ropa limpia. Ella debía pensar en todo eso, no en el singular episodio del pozo.

A pesar del parecido en sus ojos ámbares, los de _él_ eran diferentes, más penetrantes y afilados.

 _Aome, sólo cepíllate los dientes._

Tras todas las ocasiones en que se había enfrentado a él (ella y sus amigos, principalmente Inuyasha), nunca había sentido genuino miedo, tal vez algo de preocupación pero nada extraordinario; empero, aquella cercanía, la forma extraña en que la miró (inclusive su herida), había sido algo perteneciente a otra naturaleza, de eso no le cabía duda. ¿Qué había significado eso? ¿Sería que no quería hacerle daño por Lin?

 _¿Sigues pensando en eso, Aome? ¿Qué tal si sientes culpa por ese examen de matemática tan asqueroso que diste? ¿Qué tal algo de vergüenza? ¡Eres un desastre y tú sigues pensando en Sesshomaru!_

Decir su nombre de manera "abierta" se sentía raro. Y así, como una perfecta máquina que opera de manera automática, pensó en Inuyasha. Pensó que sentía rabia cuando la confundía con Kikyo; y quería odiarla a ella por ser la verdadera y única dueña de su corazón pero no podía, ella no sabía odiar. Ni siquiera le guardaba rencor, ni siquiera sentía envidia.

Puso el cepillo de dientes con violencia dentro del vasito y salió rápidamente del baño, envuelta en su toalla. Sabía que cuando pensaba en ello, las lágrimas embestían. Tan sólo quería aprender a controlar ese impulso y poder fingir, finalmente, que aquello no representaba ningún inconveniente para ella. Comenzó a llorar. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón reconocer que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos. El amor de Inuyasha y Kikyo era más viejo que el tiempo y el lazo que los unía más fuerte que el odio de la sacerdotisa por él. Nada había para hacer. Tan sólo esperar a que ambos encontraran paz.

Se puso el camisón que su madre le había regalado para su cumpleaños y se escondió en sus sábanas. Su último pensamiento antes de caer rendida al cansancio fueron los ojos estridentes de Sesshomaru, pero había sido en su subconciente y no lo recordaría.

A la mañana siguiente regresaría al Japón feudal. No podía postergar más aquel retorno, tenía otras responsabilidades.

—¡Aome, por fin llegaste!

El aroma de tierra húmeda la invadió y la reconfortó sobremanera. La vegetación aún estaba rociada por la incesante lluvia de los días pasados; y tras aquella sacudida del firmamento, las aves cantaban con singular alegría y se paseaban por la hierba en busca de aquellos insectos que habían huido del agua que se había filtrado bajo la tierra. Aome contempló el paisaje más limpio y más ligero, y sintió algo semejante a la paz y de manera perfecta la armonía que el silencio y el murmullo simultáneo de la naturaleza ofrecían. Ese sitio era perfecto.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Shippo?

—Esperándote, qué más —el zorrito se puso de pie y se acercó a ella—. Fue muy aburrido sin ti, Aome.

—Lo siento, Shippo, era necesario que regresara.

—Lo sé. Yo también me hubiese escapado si el tonto de Inuyasha me hubiese hecho algo así.

Aome se ruborizó y luchó por forzar una sonrisa ante la inocencia de Shippo. Para distraerse, y de paso desviar los comentarios evidentes de Miroku y particularmente Sango, los deleitó con las nuevas delicias que su madre había preparado para todos. Consintió a todos, incluso a Inuyasha.

 _Actúa con naturalidad, sólo dale la comida, sonríele. Eso, muy bien. Excelente, Aome, ahora puedes considerar la actuación como un medio de subsistencia._

Se sintió satisfecha con su conducta y decidió, hacia el final del día, que era hora de volver a lo de siempre y retomar su natural buen humor. Así, Inuyasha dio por finalizado el conflicto y regresó él también a lo habitual. El orden parecía haberse restaurado.

Sin embargo, aquel orden, aquello que llamaban "frecuente" significó para Aome uno de los momentos más complicados, ya que Inuyasha se enfrentaba al latir peligroso de su sangre de demonio y porque, de alguna manera, la presencia de su hermano mayor la hizo estremecerse al adivinar sus intenciones de acabar con él. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, por otro motivo también.

El cielo se oscureció, rugió y tronó con vigor. Y él apareció, luciendo como si aquella fuese una simple tarde de verano, donde nada extraordinario estuviese ocurriendo. Reveló sin contratiempos y con calma en su voz que él había sido el mismísimo ser que había hecho el encargo de esa arma maldita. Y sonrió burlón al escuchar a Totosai advertirle sobre sus energías malignas, aquellas que podían poseerlo como lo habían hecho con su herrero. Por lo que, para disipar dudas, en un movimiento veloz la sujetó y la alzó, satisfecho con su pequeña actuación.

Aome se estremeció y juró por un momento que sus miradas se habían cruzado.

—Desenvaina, Inuyasha, quisiera comprobar algo contigo.

Ella sabía hacia dónde iba dirigida esa petición y temió por la vida de Inuyasha, lo sabía en peligro, lo reconocía inferior a Sesshomaru y a su nueva adquisición, Tokijin. Podía sentir el anhelo de ese demonio de hacer desaparecer a su hermano menor. Pero había una batalla en el interior de Aome, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender en su totalidad y que nada tenía que ver con la espada.

Sesshomaru se esforzó por centrar su atención en Inuyasha. Sí, había desviado su mirada por tan sólo unos segundos, porque de manera inconsciente la había buscado. Pero tras sujetar a Tokijin y verse inmerso en su poder, volvió a aquello que había buscado. Sus pericias tan sólo habían comenzado y no sólo estaba allí para matar a su medio hermano, sino que quería saber más de aquella sangre que había tocado superficie y que allí permanecía, latente, como si en cualquier momento fuese a brotar violenta.

Aguardó a que los indomables impulsos de Inuyasha arremetieran. Sabía que lo atacaría, que su imposibilidad de sopesar lo llevarían a la muerte, o al menos a atacarlo abiertamente, siendo sencillo adivinar sus intenciones. Además, el evidente esfuerzo que manejar a Tessaiga representaba para Inuyasha lo entretenía.

 _¿Buscándola, oh gran demonio?_

Esa voz burlona que ya había escuchado lo hizo vacilar por un momento, pero fue imperceptible incluso para él mismo. Sonrió, complacido al comprobar que Tessaiga era demasiado pesada para su dueño y se la arrebató con un veloz movimiento, haciéndola volar lejos de ellos. Buscó la reacción de la mujer y rápido regresó a su combate. Gozoso vio cómo Inuyasha volaba muy lejos y Tessaiga hacía su abrupto aterrizaje clavándose en el terreno con un estrépito.

Pronto se cansó de sus juegos y lo sentenció, tomando carrera con su espada amenazante. Y lo sintió otra vez, aquella sangre de demonio idéntica a la de su padre, incluso a la de él. No salía de su espasmo, pero tampoco desistió de su objetivo. Cuando creyó que llegaría a él, el viejo herrero Totosai intervino y los humanos se llevaron a Inuyasha.

Escuchó al monje llamarla y su solo nombramiento lo hizo pensar en otra cosa que nada tenía que ver con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se enfureció cuando no pudo matar a Inuyasha, pero se olvidó del odio cuando su nombre flotó en el aire. Y así perdió su oportunidad. O tal vez había sido esa ínfima cuota de temor que sintió cuando su hermanito resultó transformarse.

 _Quién pensaría._

 _No sólo tuviste miedo, sino que además, como si no hubiera sido poca cosa, no tuviste tu mente en su totalidad en la batalla._

Sacudió esos pensamientos inútiles y se alejó de aquel escenario.

Y no volvería a saber de ella o del aroma de su sangre hasta tiempo después, no sabía cuánto, pero las lunas habían desfilado con magnífica claridad centenares de noches, por lo que sentirla de nuevo en el aire le hizo perder, otra vez, el hilo de sus pasamientos.

Sabía que aquella mujer, extensión de Naraku, tenía que ver en los acontecimientos. Un niño llamado Kohaku la había herido en su brazo y sintió su sangre viciar el aire circundante como si fuese vapor. Se sintió aprisionado por el aroma fuerte que le era tan familiar; se coló por sus pulmones con brío y se descubrió inhalando profundamente.

Inmediatamente ocupó sus pensamientos en otra cosa. Más concretamente en el Árbol Sagrado de magnolias, aquel ser cuya sabiduría sobrepasaba límites insospechados. Deseaba saber más de aquello que se había desencadenado dentro de Inuyasha al verse separado de alguna manera de Tessaiga. Admitía que esa nueva eventualidad había propugnado su curiosidad.

Y buscó nuevamente a Inuyasha, queriendo comprobar aquello que el Árbol Sagrado le había dicho.

 _No olvides limitarte a eso. No querrás distraerte con alguna otra cosa._

Había sido fácil dar con él. El olor de su sangre de demonio y el de los cientos de cadáveres le indicaron con prontitud la ubicación exacta. Paseó su mirada por aquella peculiar exposición. En el trayecto, sus ojos se desviaron de manera mínima hacia donde estaban los humanos y el pequeño demonio zorro. La vio con Tessaiga entre sus manos, con el rostro lleno de incertidumbre. Seguramente se sentiría afligida de tener que ser testigo de aquella faceta patética de Inuyasha.

Decidió que se entretendría con Inuyasha, ya que nada parecía detenerlo, el dolor no representaba ningún obstáculo, el llamado de sus amigos eran sonidos huecos que nada significaban para él. Y cuando lo vio desvanecido en el suelo, luego de intenso enfrentamiento, su cuerpo de demonio, ella corrió hacia él. Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—¡Detente! —exclamó, colocándose junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Inuyasha.

Él la miró con detenimiento, deseando que jamás hubiese hecho eso. Y sólo para serenarse ante la súbita demostración de aprecio hacia ese híbrido, dijo:

—Al fin dejó de moverse.

—¡Malvado, no te acerques! —otra vez esa voz casi chillona que lo hacía perder los estribos. Otra vez le hacía frente. Si desprecio era lo que siempre había sentido hacia su medio hermano, en ese momento se convirtió en auténtica inquina.

—Si quieres que se detenga desvanece su transformación con Colmillo de Acero.

 _Esto es el colmo. ¿Qué acabo de decir?_

 _Es verdad. Lo que hubieses hecho en otras circunstancias es asesinarla y luego a Inuyasha. Pero ya vez, gran Sesshomaru, no eres lo que solías ser._

—Si vuelve a recuperarse otra vez comenzará a atacarlos.

Allá, lejos en su subconsciente, pensó que no quería que _ella_ se viera expuesta. Sabía que Inuyasha era un verdadero peligro, que su sangre de demonio lo cegaba completamente, aislando su mente y corazón. Era una amenaza para cualquiera que cruzase su camino.

 _Excepto tú, claro está._

Sesshomaru logró ignorar la voz sarcástica de su yo misericordioso cuando el resto del séquito de su medio hermano aparecieron frente a él.

—Hace un momento pudiste matarlo con tu espada —habló el monje—, pero lo único que hiciste fue alejarlo. ¿Por qué no le hiciste nada? Se supone que tú odias a Inuyasha. Dudo que ahora haya nacido el amor por tu medio hermano.

Frunció el ceño, ya molesto de verse en la necesidad de entablar conversación con ellos. Respiró profundo y tratando de controlar su frustración, dijo:

—Algún día lo mataré. Sin embargo, ahora de nada me sirve acabar con alguien que ni siquiera sabe quién es.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia.

Aome lo observó alejarse, sinceramente agradecida de que hubiese desistido de darle muerte. _Parece que solamente vino a detener a Inuyasha_. Se había percatado de que matarlo no había sido su inicial intención, al menos no en esa ocasión. Se sentía contrariada, algo estaba mal y lo sentía dentro suyo. Reconocía el antagonismo entre ambos hermanos, sabía que Inuyasha era, ante todo, su amigo y lo último que deseaba es que algo le ocurriese, especialmente en manos de su hermano mayor. No quería verse en la necesidad de convertirse en la enemiga de Sesshomaru, no quería motivos para despreciarlo.

Lin lo recibió con aquella calidez e inocencia que lo hacían convertirse en otro sujeto. Con el sosiego restaurado, la miró:

—Lin, ¿has sido una buena niña?

Ella asintió con alegría. Algo habló sobre Jaken y vio al pequeño demonio aproximarse, también feliz de que hubiese regresado. Vio que las palabras salían de su boca pero no lo escuchó, de repente se había visto envuelto en el recuerdo de aquellos cadáveres esparcidos, mutilados por las garras de Inuyasha.


	3. Cuestiones difíciles de divulgar

Las semanas hacían su apresurada carrera y Aome y sus amigos continuaban con las peripecias para encontrar a Naraku. Mas, esa noche de luna nueva nada se haría pues Inuyasha atravesaba aquella faceta que odiaba y que lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Se esforzó por ocultar su frustración pero había sido en vano, Shippo había encontrado cientos de maneras de hacer su velada insoportable y Miroku observaba divertido, absteniéndose de hacer comentarios.

Las mujeres, por su parte, disfrutaban del obsequio de aguas termales y decidieron relajarse, para reponer fuerzas.

Sango tenía infinitos deseos de cuestionar a su amiga. Algo había cambiado en ella y creía que ya no tenía que ver con Inuyasha. Durante todos esos días se había vuelto loca pensando si los sentimientos de Aome se hubiesen agotado de no ser correspondidos.

—¿Has decidido ser feliz?

La joven abrió los ojos y dejó su ensimismamiento. Miró a su amiga y habiéndola tomado con la guardia baja, no supo qué responder de forma inmediata. Pero sí supo rápidamente hacia dónde estaba dirigida esa pregunta, sabía que tenía que ver con su pequeño tormento llamado Inuyasha.

—Te noto diferente, Aome.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Será que tienes cosas nuevas en tu cabeza.

Aome se sonrojó, pero el carmesí de sus mejillas se vio camuflado por el que ya habían provocado las aguas termales. Se sintió aliviada por ello. _¿Será tan obvio?_ Temió pensar que no había nada que pudiese ocultarle a Sango, ya que no tenía las palabras ni el coraje necesarios para decirle con confidencia que algo había sucedido con Sesshomaru hacía un corto tiempo atrás.

Intentó dibujar una sonrisa para desviar su atención.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Sango.

 _Algo menos inteligente no, ¿verdad?_

—Será que cuando estás tranquila es fácil de ver. Eres muy transparente.

La exterminadora sabía que algo había y su amiga estaba teniendo dificultades para ventilarlo.

—Sea lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí.

—Gra-gracias, Sango.

 _Vivir de la actuación es una pésima consideración. Aome, descarta esa idea inmediatamente._

Había regresado de su época con más obsequios. Había pensado de forma incansable qué le regalaría a Shippo para su cumpleaños, ese zorrito que le alegraba cada día de su vida merecía algo especial. Finalmente se decidió por un famoso _tetris_ , de aquellos que había gozado en su niñez; estaba segura que lo disfrutaría, además había tenido la brillante idea de llevar los ingredientes necesarios para prepararle un pastel como aquellos que preparaba su madre. O al menos haría el intento.

Su mochila era una verdadera situación. El peso que implicaba era demasiado para ella, y como bien averiguó, ninguno de sus amigos había advertido su retorno. Justo cuando creyó que tendría que recurrir a sus pulmones, un rostro curioso se aproximó al pozo. Aome sonrió divertida y con un deje de sorpresa, pues era raro verla otra vez por aquellos sitios.

—¿Lin?

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Puedes ayudarme?

Tantas preguntas desconcertaron a la pequeña y Aome lo advirtió.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con mi mochila?

El rostro de Lin desapareció repentinamente y Aome no supo qué hacer, si llamarla a gritos o aguadar, lo último fue lo que hizo por cortos minutos y cuando decidió que llamaría con todo el vigor de sus pulmones a Inuyasha, una mano grande su deslizó a la profundidad del pozo, tomó la mochila y la sacó. Aome pensó que se trataba de su amigo y escaló hacia la luz de la tarde. Cuando se encontró con un día avanzado, un cielo rosado y el silencio propio del momento, creyó que no creía lo que veía.

—Sesshomaru —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Él la miró porque no sabía qué rayos decir. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo por haber accedido tan rápidamente a la petición de Lin, pero sus ojos húmedos y su voz de lamento pudieron con él, aunque se encargó de demostrar frustración para aparentar diferente.

—Lin dijo que tenías problemas.

—Problemas no, sólo una dificultad.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero Aome supo que su respuesta había sido de lo más idiota.

—Gracias —dijo con prontitud, para hacer desaparecer el comentario poco inteligente.

Otra vez, el youkai se reservó una respuesta. Tan sólo se miraron de manera extraña, ambos sabiéndose estúpidamente enfrentados, sin palabras coherentes para compartir. Y es que cómo pensaban hacerlo tras los eventos antagónicos que habían compartido; después de que Sesshomaru intentó matar a Inuyasha, Aome no lo veía sencillamente como su hermano, sino como una potencial amenaza. Y él se sentía como un auténtico idiota.

 _Oh sí, vas muy bien, Sesshomaru, mantén esa actitud tan inteligente._

Y en esa oportunidad, no había nada para decir en su defensa.

—Gracias por no matar a Inuyasha-

—Ni lo menciones —se apresuró a contestar, fingiendo molestia—. No lo hice por él, ni por ti, no por nadie.

¿Había sido necesario especificar que no había tenido que ver con ella?

 _No, claro que no. Hiciste un comentario de lo más inútil. Felicitaciones._

Sesshomaru, viéndose en la más que evidente situación incómoda, giró sobre sus talones para retirarse y tragarse la vergüenza lejos de sus ojos oscuros, pero ella, en un impulso por no dejarlo partir (el motivo de ese deseo no estaba claro para ella), le pidió que aguardara.

Giró nuevamente, esperando que aquello fuese breve.

Aome creyó por un segundo que tenía que pedirle perdón por obstruir su camino, sentía que le estaba ocasionando problemas.

 _De hecho así es, y el sentimiento es recíproco. No olvides que Sesshu es uno de tus archienemigos._

Aome se sintió ridícula al tener esos pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —le apremió, impaciente pero inescrutable a la vez.

 _Bien, Aome, ¿ahora qué?_

—¿Puedo darle algo a Lin?

Se agachó para revolver sus cosas, sabiendo que no había nada en particular que hubiese para ella y que tal vez tendría que privar a uno de sus amigos de alguno de sus manjares de la modernidad para dárselo a la niña. Elevó la vista rápidamente para analizar la reacción de Sesshomaru y no vio nada fuera de lo normal. _Puedes alegrarte, no te pasará nada_ , quiso decir.

Lin sonreía dichosa al saberse próxima a adquirir algo además del pescado que ella misma pescaba. Miraba de soslayo a su amo, lo veía indescifrable, sus ojos no decían nada y su postura altiva tampoco. Pensó que tal vez no le gustara la idea de que la amiga de su medio hermano la agasajara con algo. Pero es que ella le parecía amable y muy hermosa, le parecía que era ideal para su amo, pues sólo a ella su amo miraba así, con algo más además de _nada_ , porque así eran las miradas de Sesshomaru: llenas de nada y sin embargo, atestadas de cuestiones que escapaban su compresión. Poco entendía de sus reacciones cuando Aome estaba cerca, pero reconocía que _algo_ había.

—¿Puedo? —ahora era ella quien apremiaba, con una bolsa de deliciosas galletas en sus manos.

—Haz lo que te parezca —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Aome frunció el ceño molesta. Podría haber sido más cortés, darle las gracias, apreciar el interés que mostraba por la niña, ¡algo! Pero no, Sesshomaru era demasiado orgulloso, demasiado altanero, demasiado engreído y soberbio para decir algo amable. No fuera a ser que algo de hombría se le escapara de la boca con un «gracias».

—Sí, no hay de qué, _Sesshomaru_ —espetó con sátira, despreocupada de la viable reacción del joven de acabar con su vida.

Él se volvió para devolverle la mirada. Lin ya tenía sus galletas y ya había dado las gracias, pero la joven no la había escuchado, porque miraba ofendida a su amo. Sesshomaru miró a Lin, porque sabía que no podía hacer nada brutal y demasiado sangriento en frente de ella, se vería mal. Entonces pensó que la humana lo había hecho con todas las intenciones: tentar su paciencia sabiendo que Lin la protegería de alguna manera.

—No es a mí a quien has hecho un favor —dijo, como si fuera obvio—. No te he pedido nada tampoco. Así es que no seas absurda y no pretendas-

—¿Me llamaste _absurda_?

—¿Me has interrumpido? —ese había sido su impulso, no él. No él.

Aome bullía de rabia. Le dio un golpe al piso tan fuerte que su zapato se salió y se revolcó a pocos metros de él, y ella deseó con todo su vigoroso y tenaz corazón que la tierra la tragase allí mismo y en ese instante. Él siguió el recorrido del zapato en silencio, creyendo que si la humana era absurda, aquel pequeño evento era el colmo de la irracionalidad.

—Ni te molestes —habló ella, en ese tono y con esa voz chillona que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Miró cómo se acercaba y se agachaba para tomar el zapato. Allí mismo, a escasa distancia suya, Aome se calzó y se lo quedó mirando llena de indignación.

—Deberías aprender modales —miró a Lin y sonriéndole le dijo:—. Enséñale modales, ¿quieres? Tú sabes de qué hablo.

Lin tenía una galleta a medio camino y su otro brazo, pequeño y tierno, sujetaba el paquete que tenía el tamaño de su torso. Miró a Aome confundida y a su amo, que parecía a punto de estallar en mil pedazos de la rabia.

Sesshomaru no creía lo que escuchaba.

—No involucres a la niña. Cualquier inconveniente que te genere, dirígete a mí y tal vez te permita quejarte.

—¿ _Tal vez_?

—¿Por qué eres tan odiosa?

—¡¿Qué?!

Sesshomaru creyó que sus tímpanos saldrían catapultados e inyectados en sangre.

—¿Por qué gritas?

—¡Odioso eres tú que te crees el ombligo del mundo! —aquello no terminaba ahí, el youkai reconoció su error al hostigarla— ¡No creas que te tengo miedo, Sesshomaru! ¡Tus estúpidos silencios y tu pésima educación no me generarán molestias a mí, recuerda mis palabras!

Sus músculos se tensaron y por un movimiento irreflexivo, casi la toma del brazo para zamarrearla como se merecía. Era una niña atrevida. Y ella adivinó sus pensamientos, o así le pareció a él, porque miró lo que casi hace y lo escrutó con más odio.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer?

—¡Lin! —el alto volumen de su voz asustó a la pequeña y casi deja caer sus galletas, pero fue veloz y se quiso felicitar por sus afilados reflejos pero la situación no prestaba— Vámonos.

—Sí, amo —pasó junto a Aome (ella seguía frente a él)—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué —la miró y le sonrió con tanta ternura que le parecía inverosímil a Sesshomaru, después de haberla visto ponerse roja como tomate de la pura ira.

—Considérate afortunada, pues hoy no estoy de humor para acabar con tu vida, _miko_.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Muchas gracias!

Fue hasta su mochila, moviendo las caderas de manera rítmica, y de forma tal que no se le escaparon los detalles al, finalmente, hombre. Tomó su mochila con esfuerzo, y aparentando que no era una molestia, la alzó sobre su hombro, escuchando algunos huesos tronar y se marchó.

Jamás le diría a Sango lo que había ocurrido. Se la estaba comiendo la vergüenza en ese momento de sólo recordar. Ocultó la mitad de su rostro debajo del agua, queriendo olvidar lo que había ocurrido y lo que le había hecho sentir después, que no era nada claro ni concreto, pero que estaba, y simplemente con estar le generaba cuestionamientos difíciles. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Y qué habría pensado él? ¿De verdad la hubiese matado allí mismo? Porque había jurado que esas no habían sido sus intenciones ni por asomo. Tal vez su osadía le molestaba.

 _¿Tú crees? Estamos hablando del tipo más orgulloso, más, incluso, que Inuyasha_.

Era una cuestión de genética, no le cabía duda. Sesshomaru era un sujeto complicado, inescrutable, misterioso y callado. Pero cuando hablaba había algo en su tono de voz y en la manera que fruncía los labios al modular, sumada aquella mirada tan profunda y hermosa…

 _¿Hermosa? ¿La mirada de Sesshomaru es hermosa? Continúa, Aome, vas muy bien así._

Ese ámbar afrodisíaco y perfecto.

—¿Aome?

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, tragando agua. Salió a la superficie con velocidad, tosiendo la humillación de haber tenido pensamientos indecentes.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —Sango sonreía.

Aome prefirió no responder.


	4. Un motivo de encuentro

La primavera hacía lo suyo y se encargó de hacerle recordar a sus vasallos, es decir, la vida en su conjunto, que la lluvia era su evento predilecto, después de la época de floración. Inuyasha no mostraba inconveniente alguno con los días de diluvio, ni siquiera Shippo o Kirara, quienes por motivos casi evidentes, aprovechaban esos momentos para refrescarse. Pero el grupo humano daba indicaciones de contradicción para con los acontecimientos de la Madre Naturaleza a través de comentarios explícitos y concisos. Miroku era el que más se esforzaba por sacar de sus casillas a Inuyasha de manera sistemática, hasta que lo consiguió:

—¡Deja de quejarte, Miroku! —exclamó, volviéndose para enfrentarlo debidamente— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres un sitio donde no te pegue la lluvia?

—Precisamente, mi estimado amigo —sonrió el monje, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Inuyasha pataleó, maldijo y ahogó improperios. Era absurdo creer que la lluvia era un impedimento para continuar con lo que les competía. La temperatura era agradable, nadie tenía frío, ¡podían seguir! Y quiso convencer de eso a Miroku, pero era tarde, pues el monje ya contaba con el favor de las mujeres, y con eso, nada tenía para discutir. Con Sango no buscaba pleito, menos con Aome. Mucho menos con Aome. Así que con diligencia y presteza, Inuyasha buscó un sitio para que sus amigos pudieran resguardarse del diluvio. Y dio con una cueva de dudosas características, pero que fue cálidamente recibida por los ocupantes pronto a convertirse.

Pero no estarían solos.

—Es la niña que está con Sesshomaru —dijo Sango.

—¿Y dónde demonios está él? —exclamó Inuyasha, impaciente por un enfrentamiento.

Lin permanecía en silencio, sin saber qué decir frente a tantas personas. Ah-Un apareció en la boca de la cueva cuando advirtieron nuevas presencias, pero al reconocer a la joven sacerdotisa, se alejaron. Shippo parecía especialmente curioso con la niña, y con el hecho de que fuera ella la única criatura humana que Sesshomaru tolerara.

—¿Estás sola? —le preguntó con ternura.

—Sí.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Shippo, ¿qué haces? —recriminó Inuyasha.

Aome le dirigió una mirada diabólica, callándolo.

—Ven, Lin, acércate —le animó, ofreciéndole comida.

Inuyasha salió de la cueva, él era feliz en la copa de algún árbol, no necesitaba del amparo de una ridícula cueva. No necesitaba de los deliciosos alimentos de Aome, pues ni hambre tenía. Tal vez un poco. Pero su orgullo no lo dejaría ir a ningún sitio. Mejor era esperar a que parara la lluvia, así podían continuar con su trabajo. Incluso sería mejor ir por ahí, para aprender más de Tessaiga, aunque creyera que todo lo sabía. Era sólo una excusa creada en su subconsciente para alejarse y tragarse el momentáneo enfado.

La velada en el interior de la cueva resultó ser una especie de festejo por algo que nadie conocía. Pero se estaban divirtiendo en grande. Shippo hacía reír con agradable frecuencia a Lin y ella pronto se sintió en confianza, dejándose llevar por lo anecdótico de sus experiencias con el Señor Jaken y sólo provocó carcajadas en todos los presentes.

Aome decidió en un momento que era propicio llevarle algo a Inuyasha antes de que Shippo acabara con todo lo que había para comer. Al salir descubrió que el diluvio se había convertido en una llovizna sumisa que caía como nieve desde el cielo gris. Aquel aroma característico después de las descargas del firmamento le resultaba sobrecogedor y se dijo que jamás podría cansarse de aquello, era demasiada la paz que se sentía. Aome sonrió porque aquella era genuina paz. De a poco recobraba el equilibrio.

—¿Inuyasha? —llamó, buscándolo, caminando por los alrededores.

 _¿Adónde se habrá metido ahora?_ , pensó, también considerando que se había enfurecido por lo obvio y decidiera alejarse, como siempre hacía. Cual niño malcriado.

—¡Inuyasha, te traje comida!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. En lugar de eso, otro ser apareció, brillante por la llovizna y mudo como era su imperecedera costumbre. Su cabello caía más pesado sobre su rostro y de éste caían surcos que la lluvia había dibujado. La miró con desinterés y luego hacia su derecha, sitio donde estaba aquella cueva, ahora ya no ocupada sólo por la niña. Pensó que era curioso el hecho de que a raíz de la existencia y ocasionales divagues de Lin, siempre se topara con la sacerdotisa. Ella, por su lado, miró lo que tenía en sus manos, luego a él, luego la cueva. La aparición de Sesshomaru encerraban lógicos motivos.

—Iré a buscarla —dijo, como si hubiese leído su pensamiento.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras —comenzó a acercarse a ella, sólo para desviarse centímetros antes para tomar la dirección hacia al cueva.

Aome respiró profundamente varias veces, asegurándose que no armaría otro escándalo. No más aditamentos a sus momentos embarazosos.

 _Compórtate, Aome, ya no estás para escenitas._

—Como quieras —adquirió el aire "tu presencia no me altera… pero sí" y se le adelantó, acelerando el paso para llegar antes.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. Tenía que empezar a buscar excusas para no verla, o al menos no estar a solas con ella el tiempo suficiente para ponerse a sí mismo en ridículo. Porque debía ser sincero, cada vez que esa _miko_ aparecía o entablaba una escueta e incongruente conversación con ella, por más belicosa que fuese, siempre arribaba a ese momento en el que se percataba, incluso ella (le constaba), de que había llegado a lo más bajo que su orgullo le hubiese permitido jamás. Siempre encontraba el medio para pelearse con ella como si fuese otro adolescente más, siempre se sorprendía siguiéndole la corriente.

 _No más de eso, Sesshomaru, tú eres un youkai íntegro. Un asesino consagrado, las mujeres no pueden hacerte flaquear._ La voz de su yo misericordioso no cesaba. Comenzó a creer que perdería la cordura.

Tampoco le gustaba verla caminar porque la mirada se desviaba y… Mejor era no pensar.

—Lin, vinieron por ti —la escuchó decir. También oyó lamentos de un infante sobre su pronta partida.

 _Absurdo._

Desde donde estaba, el youkai aguardó. Prefería no verse, nuevamente, frente a los amigos de la sacerdotisa. Prefería estar allí, en la distancia, sabiendo que Lin aparecería irremediablemente. Pero se estaba demorando. La humana estaba inclinada hacia adelante en la entrada de la cueva, riendo por algo y conversando con los demás. ¿Lo estaría ignorando? Frunció el ceño. Y adiós paciencia. Se acercó cauteloso, esperando que su presencia fuese advertida así se evitaba la molestia de pronunciar palabra. Nadie dijo nada, pero la denominada Aome giró para fijarse qué estaba aconteciendo detrás de ella.

—¿Podrías esperar? —y regresó a lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro del recinto.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que esperes —respondió, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Acaso…?

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —la voz de Lin frustró cualquier intento de Sesshomaru de defender su orgullo herido. La miró, estaba particularmente feliz. Tenía un bulto hecho con un gran retal de tela y dentro había alimentos. No habían hecho más que cuidar de ella y proporcionarle comida.

Elevó la vista, Aome lo observaba. Y estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió.

—Oh, nada —se cruzó de brazos—. Fue un placer hacerle compañía a Lin.

—¡Muchas gracias! —la infante hizo una reverencia y se adentró en el bosque, sabiendo que el Señor Jaken estaría esperándola en algún sitio, y sin esperar al youkai.

Sesshomaru la vio partir con ese andar que sólo ejecutaba cuando estaba _muy_ feliz. Y ella era su única preocupación por lo que advertía y prestaba especial atención cuando Lin estaba contenta, porque eso era todo cuanto quería para ella: felicidad. Y esa _miko_ había sabido proporcionarle algo de aquello. Ahora estaba en deuda.

 _Simplemente fantástico_.

—Gracias —dijo, regresando la vista.

—Gracias a ti por protegerla —zona de peligro para Sesshomaru—. Ella te aprecia mucho, ¿sabes?

Lo sabía, y el sentimiento era recíproco. Pero no quería decirlo, no tenía intenciones de ninguna índole, forma o color de exteriorizarse así. Ella seguía mirándolo. Y él parecía una criatura carente de expresión y emoción, como si todo le significase nada, pues nada lo alteraba, nada llamaba su atención. Aome sentía que estaba teniendo una seudo conversación con una roca.

—Me basta con saber que cuenta contigo —habló, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Después del último episodio, Sesshomaru sentía que era otra mujer la que veía. Su corazón era amable y su espíritu bien intencionado, su naturaleza benévola era visible incluso para él. Podía ser un perfecto ejemplo de histeria y hosquedad, pero había algo en ella que llenaba de paz a los que la rodeaban; y sus orígenes extraños la convertían en una criatura exótica. Llamativa.

Aome no sabía qué miraba. Si no supiese mejor, diría que Sesshomaru la estaba analizando. O era tan sólo su súper interno deseo de que así fuese. _¡Aome, escandalízate! ¿Qué cosas dices?_ Pero es que a pesar de sus inherentes discusiones cada vez que se topaban el uno con el otro, podía apreciar, casi a simple vista, el verdadero temple ameno de Sesshomaru, el sujeto que parecía no velar por nadie ni nada, tan sólo él y sus ambiciones adjuntas. Y no, él había acogido a una niña, una humana precisamente, y le daba protección y, a su modo, cariño. Había humanidad en él, había crecido algo cercano a un sentido de familia, de pertenencia, al brindar a Lin, e incluso a Jaken, un sitio junto a él.

Sesshomaru apartó la mirada, advirtiendo la presencia de alguien.

—Adiós —dijo sin más, marchándose.

Segundos después aparecía Inuyasha.

—¡¿Sesshomaru estuvo aquí?!

—¿Ah, sí? —repuso, jugando a la distraída que tan bien le salía.

—Inuyasha, llegas tarde —anunció Miroku.

—¿De qué hablas? —lo furioso no se le iba— ¡¿Ya se comieron todo?! ¡Shippo, fuiste tú!

Aome miraba la escena, pero no la observaba. Su mente divagaba en otro episodio, reciente, muy reciente. En su memoria bailaban un par de ojos de oro que la escrutaban con cuidado y tesón. Había querido escucharlo decir algo, por escueto e indiferente que hubiese sido; con tan sólo sentir el murmullo grave de su voz… Con tan sólo verlo mover los labios en un armonioso movimiento. Simplemente eso.

Sólo sus ojos estaban atentos a lo que acontecía en la cueva, en la que Inuyasha discutía con Shippo, en la que Miroku observaba la escena divertido, donde Sango miraba al monje, pero también a ella, reconociendo lo que había sucedido con Sesshomaru. Pero esos detalles se le escapaban a Aome.

La joven sacerdotisa dejó su antigua angustia, aquella enmarcada por los acontecimientos que de a poco se añadían, complementándose entre ellos; entre los que figuraban el imbatible amor entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, el mismo destinado al declive y a la miseria, pero firme como la voluntad de ambos de ignorar dicho amor; duradero como el tiempo que había transcurrido y que parecía, por algún motivo, congelado en aquellos días de dolor para ambos, días que condenaron a Inuyasha a la inconsciencia acompañada por las décadas y un árbol, días que llevaron a una precaria y triste muerte a Kikyo.

Aome no pensaba en todo eso. Únicamente en los favorables eventos del destino de llevarle a sus momentos la presencia de quien no debía desear ver. Los dilatados y demorados silencios del youkai la llenaban de involuntaria fascinación y curiosidad; curiosidad de él, pues en un momento era como un libro abierto, y al siguiente se convertía en un enigma. Uno fantástico.

Buscaba los charcos para poder hundir sus pies. Reconoció la inconsecuencia que aquello suponía, pero era reconfortante, era como un tónico. Lin iba delante de él, saltando de gozo, con aquello que le habían obsequiado, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, asegurándose de que no estaba sola, o mejor dicho, que no lo había dejado solo. Su amo tenía aquella expresión otra vez. Y Sesshomaru estaba ajeno al conciso estudio de la niña, pues en su mente había otra cosa. Había ropas verdes, una desordenada cabellera azabache y un par de ojos que lo escrutaban sin temor.

Era sin dudas una criatura extraña y dueña de algo que envolvía el aire y lo hacía diferente. Era una paz cercana a la que sentía cuando Lin cantaba, pero revestida de anhelo. Anhelo por experimentar más de eso, de aquello que hacía que deseara más y más, y cada vez con más fogosidad, la presencia de aquella _miko_. Ver sus movimientos, a veces veloces, a veces someros, era como presenciar una danza, acompañada de una música muda pero perfecta. Escuchar su voz, a veces férrea, a veces atenta, era como una representación de una magnífica melodía.

Se descubrió provocándola para ver los cambios obtusos pero cadenciosos en su rostro, cómo sus ojos cambiaban la energía en todas sus facciones, cómo hacía presión con ellos para removerlo a él. Pero él se deleitaba. Y sus expresiones calladas y taciturnas no revelaban absolutamente nada, ella jamás podría adivinar lo que ocurría en su cabeza, nadie podría descubrir nunca aquello que latía dentro de sí.

Y eso, aquello que sentía y pensaba, allá lejos donde su subconsciente gobernaba, él lo desconocía, pues era su afán de negarlo tan grande que terminó por convencerse.


	5. Honor y deseo

El cielo azul mantuvo la sonrisa en el rostro de Lin durante la mayor parte del día, y Sesshomaru juzgó apropiado buscar un buen lugar a la vera de algún río y detenerse para que se alimentara. Él tomó asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras miraba a Lin y Jaken hundir los pies en el agua, en busca de pescado. Ella se divertía en grande y Jaken seguía su juego mientras intentaba atrapar algún pez. Hasta que algo captó su atención.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección. El río avanzaba veloz y el sonido que hacía al chocar con las rocas era muy reconfortante, pero Sesshomaru lejos estaba de dejarse envolver por la paz del ambiente. Especialmente cuando vio cómo una gruesa capa de hielo comenzó a extenderse río arriba.

—Toran —no la habría confundido nunca.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sesshomaru —sonrió, aproximándose.

—Así que aún vives.

—¿Qué forma es esa de saludar? —rió— Esta vez tengo intenciones de arreglar las cosas.

—Nosotros arreglamos las cosas hace mucho tiempo. Pero si insistes, no será como hace cincuenta años.

—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo grosero de siempre. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo que no será lo mismo.

Respiró profundamente.

—Nuestro amo te espera.

—¿Amo? —repuso.

—Sí, nuestro Comandante —y con ojos desafiantes agregó:—. Tu padre murió hace mucho pero nuestro amo será resucitado. Finalmente.

Esa idea dio mala espina a Sesshomaru y entornando la mirada, cuestionó:

—Resucitado ¿para qué?

Toran respondió como si toda su vida hubiese deseado que le preguntaran.

—Para atacar las tierras del oeste una vez más —lo miró, borrando toda traza de sátira—. Y… podría decirse que por venganza contra ti y los tuyos.

—Entonces esta vez le quitaré el aliento de forma permanente.

—¡Me alegra escuchar que estás dispuesto a pelear! —celebró.

La mano de Sesshomaru voló hasta Tokijin en un acto reflejo y Toran agregó, siempre con aquella expresión de suficiencia en el rostro:

—Espera, no te apresures —lo reprendió—. No aquí.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte.

—¡Ven a nuestro castillo! —el hielo que había formado sobre el río comenzó a despedazarse— Y trae la ayuda que necesites.

Impávido, la observó hasta que desapareció y la otrora paz se restaurara. La voz de Lin cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos a medida que se aproximaba. Se volvió, puso al tanto a Jaken de la situación y dio la orden a la niña de permanecer en ese sitio. El altercado al que se sometería no podía involucrarla, ni siquiera se permitió pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si esos despreciables gatos supieran de su existencia.

El gran Sesshomaru no sospechaba de lo que ese reencuentro con el pasado le proporcionaría a su presente peculiar.

Aproximándose, los olores comenzaron a mezclarse. Gatos, lobos, humanos, Inuyasha y… el aroma de esa _miko_ también se sentía en el aire. Pensó que esa circunstancia sería un sencillo ajuste de cuentas, terminar algo que había quedado inconcluso y nada más, pero por alguna razón esa mujer se cruzaba en su camino una vez más.

Un hedor insoportable comenzó a predominar en la atmósfera. Desenvainó a Tokijin y blandiéndola, dispersó el olor y se abrió paso a través de las construcciones. Para su desagrado allí estaba su patético medio hermano y sus compañeros. Elevó la vista y sobre un tejado estaba otro de los gatos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Karan? —inquirió— Es conmigo con quien tienes asuntos pendientes.

—Apareció el hermano mayor —sonrió complacida—. Nada podría ser mejor sin ustedes dos. ¡Hijos del Gran Demonio Perro, los estaremos esperando en el castillo!

—Sesshomaru, ¿por qué estás aquí? —lo cuestionó Inuyasha.

El aludido lo miró con el disgusto de siempre. Fue en ese instante que advirtió que la _miko_ no estaba entre los humanos, sus ojos fueron y vinieron en el panorama, buscándola, pero definitivamente no estaba allí, lo que lo hizo llegar a la conclusión más obvia.

—Esa es mi línea. Váyanse de aquí.

—¿Qué?  
—No permitiré que te involucres en esta guerra.

—¡No necesito tu permiso! Aome fue secuestrada por esos gatos…

—¡Tonto! —repentinamente furioso, desprendió la energía de Tokijin contra el inútil de su medio hermano, queriendo reprocharle su ineptitud. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza al pensar que aquella mujer estaba a merced de esos gatos, que aquel hanyou había demostrado su inoperancia magistralmente. Lo escuchó reprocharle algo pero lo interrumpió con vehemencia, dejando, atípicamente, de manifiesto su ira— ¡Silencio, Inuyasha!

Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su medio hermano y recuperando su habitual calma, agregó:

—Sólo recuerda que perdiste tu corazón ante una mortal y terminaste bajo un sello. No tienes derecho de participar en esta batalla.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el sitio de la reunión, pensando que estaba allí en honor a su padre, no por rescatar a una humana. Su padre era la única razón por la que estaba allí, porque aún lo añoraba después de todo ese tiempo, incluso después del desaire de no permitirle poseer Tessaiga. Ajustaría esa cuenta arcaica, reposicionaría el nombre de Inu no Taisho y el suyo, Sesshomaru, y continuaría con su vida, dejando explícito al mundo que su linaje no era para ser tomado a la ligera, que su padre no había sido un demonio cualquiera, que él no lo era tampoco. Se consideraba digno de ser el primogénito de alguien tan honrado como el General Perro.

—Me ordenaron venir, ¿y no me dejarán ver su aclamado amo?

—Bueno —intervino Toran—, no estamos listos para esto todavía. ¿Será mi compañía suficiente?

Jaken intervino, irguiendo el Báculo de Dos Cabezas, pero sus llamas no fueron suficientes contra el hielo de Toran y Sesshomaru intervino a tiempo antes de que los filos de su rival llegaran a él.

—Definitivamente tienes un arma peligrosa —señaló ella, sonriente.

Una lanza formada con los espirales del hielo apareció en sus manos y avanzó arremetiendo contra él. Sesshomaru detuvo su ataque con Tokijin, sin demandarle aquello ningún esfuerzo.

—Me trae recuerdos de nuestra última pelea, la que terminó en un empate —habló—. Pero no será así esta vez.

—¿Empate, dices? Tú te retiraste.

—Muchos de tus hombres murieron…

Decidiendo que había escuchado suficiente, blandió con más fuerza y deshizo el contacto. Pero cincuenta años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que se enfrentara a ella que debió suponer que no era la misma. Había esquivado su ataque y se reincorporaba al campo de batalla con un grácil movimiento.

—Además, en aquel momento no fui determinante —sus pies tocaron el suelo y lo miró fijamente—. Tenemos a nuestro amo.

Aquellas palabras supusieron la orden pues los gatos que habían permanecido como espectadores comenzaron a movilizarse hacia él y él, porque no desaprovechaba oportunidad para recordar lo superior que en realidad era, alzó a Tokijin sobre su cabeza y con un rápido y mortífero movimiento acabó con todas esas vidas.

—Es diferente ahora —y Toran desapareció.

—Jaken —habló, volviéndose. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Resolviendo no perder tiempo, se encaminó al castillo, espada en mano. Y allí, dándole una fría bienvenida estaba Karan. Sonrió internamente ante la ironía. Fue con su fuego que lo recibió, pretendiendo sandeces al enfrentarlo tan descuidadamente. Esos gatos no aprendían que contra el gran Sesshomaru no tenían oportunidad de victoria alguna. Así fue que se deshizo de ella. Pero lo gatos se cuidaban unos a otros y como sospechó, Toran apareció en escena. Esquivó su ataque y la escuchó hablar con una petulancia que no se correspondía con su situación de desventaja.

—Estoy sorprendida. Pensé que serías más débil que antes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El brazo —señaló con mofa—. Después de todo, ¿quién fue el que lo cortó?

Molesto con su atrevimiento, arremetió, sólo para corroborar que esa mujer no era la misma de hacía cincuenta años. Efectivamente, no lo era.

—La fiesta comenzará muy pronto —habló desde la distancia—. Ven cuando lo dispongas.

Y desapareció otra vez. Aquella faena ya le parecía que se estaba extendiendo demasiado, muchos habían sido los trucos que esos gatos le jugaron, muchas las oportunidades en que lo habían retrasado deliberadamente. No perdería más tiempo. Ingresó sin premura y vio a la tribu de las panteras reunida frente al cadáver seco de su amo, vio desde aquella distancia los fragmentos de la perla, la luna llena auspiciar el momento. Todo estaba dispuesto para la resurrección, a excepción de un detalle.

Quiso atacar el cuerpo disecado pero una barrera lo protegía. Supuso que nada le restaba que esperar. Toran tuvo la desfachatez de amenazarlo nuevamente y tras sus palabras, el rugido de su amo y sus demandas hicieron vibrar la tierra bajo sus pies. Dio un paso hacia delante cuando vio las intenciones de aquel viejo demonio de hacerse con uno de los humanos (particularmente uno de ellos) que estaban allí para sacrificio pero Inuyasha apareció moviéndose rápidamente y con Tessaiga… _Ese color_.

Deshizo la barrera de los gatos, dibujando más de un rostro sorprendido. Sintió a Jaken acercarse y hablarle pero él no parecía escuchar, o no todas sus palabras llegaban a sus oídos. Sólo fue el silencioso testigo del reencuentro entre la _miko_ e Inuyasha. La sonrisa dibujada, el alivio manifestado. Y luego las manos del lobo que se hacían de las de ella, sonriéndole con obvias intenciones, deliberadamente actuando así frente a su rival, que no era otro que su medio hermano. Esa _miko_ tenía una peculiar capacidad para cautivar corazones.

Vio con indiferencia cómo su medio hermano cortaba la mano del demonio gato, no escuchó las órdenes que sus rivales exclamaban, sólo se quedó de una pieza y en silencio viendo cómo la mujer se abría paso entre los gatos, segura y con determinación en los ojos…

Volvió a la realidad cuando vio a Inuyasha en el suelo, inmovilizado. Decidido a intervenir, blandió su sable para estabilizar la situación y recordarle a su estúpido hermano menor que no se interpusiera. Claro que pretender oraciones coherentes de él era una utopía y tal como supuso, lo desafió, acabando con su paciencia.

—¡Es suficiente! —exclamó, atacándolo.

Su querella, no obstante, era inoportuna. El tiempo que se tomaron para distraerse el uno al otro fue suficiente para que el gran demonio gato recuperara sus fuerzas. Su querella, no más que un ridículo capricho, era un obstáculo en sí misma. Incapaces de dejar de lado sus diferencias, luchando cada uno por su lado, le valió al gran Sesshomaru ser repelado por su enemigo.

Sintiéndose humillado, habiendo llegado al límite de su paciencia, guardó a Tokijin y tomó una nueva decisión. La vibra de Yako latió en su interior con gran vehemencia y seguidamente, Tenseiga, comunicándose con su dueño. Quería ser blandida. Sin tener en claro aún por qué su padre le había dejado ese arma particular, acató. El gran gato cayó, disecándose. Pasó caminando junto a su medio hermano y habló:

—El resto depende de ti y de Tessaiga —su trabajo allí había culminado. Había escenas que no quería ver más.

 _En las montañas…_

 _En el bosque…_

 _En el viento…_

 _En mis sueños…_

La escuchó cantar un momento, ver sus pies moverse al compás de su melodía, su sonrisa perenne en su infantil rostro, los días soleados que siempre iban en conjunción con ella.

—Lin —la llamó—, vamos.

La niña se apresuró para alcanzarlos, prosiguiendo con su cántico, brindando armonía a los oídos de su amo. Sesshomaru pensó durante largo rato el episodio que experimentó con Tenseiga, la singularidad que supuso, lo inédito, podría agregar. Su posesión aún se presentaba como un enigma, sabía que todavía quedaba un trecho para terminar de entender las intenciones originales de su padre, pero lo comprendería. Algún día.

Y cuando sacó todas las conclusiones posibles, cuando terminó de especular y teorizar, el rostro aliviado de esa mujer apareció en su cabeza como un destello incandescente. Se enfadó consigo mismo por esa trágica desviación mental, por caer, _caer_ , en eso nuevamente, pues reconocía que no era la primera vez que pensaba en ella y sospechaba que no sería la última, juzgando la reacción extraña que sintió dentro suyo cuando vio ese momento vivido con su medio hermano.

No estaba siendo coherente. Él no era así. Él pensaba fríamente, era ordenado, meticuloso cuando debía reflexionar. Pensar en esa mujer no sólo era absurdo, sino caótico. Ella era la representación misma de una tempestad, era el viento, el ruido y el desorden. Esa _miko_ representaba perfectamente el opuesto de Sesshomaru.

Se reprochó gravemente su falta y la apartó de sus pensamientos. En la medida que le fue posible.


	6. La capacidad de pensar

_Definitivamente matemática no es mi fuerte… Y al ritmo que llevo mis estudios tal vez nunca lo sea._

Subía por el pozo mientras se resignaba. Mochila al hombro, manjares varios en su interior, pensamientos puestos en los últimos exámenes. Qué afortunada se sentía al no ser reprendida por su madre debido a su pésimo desempeño académico. Lo que la hacía sentirse culpable.

Se sentó un momento en el borde del pozo, dejando la mochila en el suelo, recuperando su aliento. _Tiene que haber una forma de que pueda salvar las distancias y aprobar uno que otro examen. ¡Esto no puede continuar así!_ Respiraba profundamente una y otra vez, vencida por su precaria situación de estudiante secundaria. Sus cuestiones en el Japón feudal eran sumamente importantes, lo sabía y su familia lo sabía, pero su realidad, que pertenecía a otro siglo completamente distinto, ponía de manifiesto otras obligaciones, también relevantes. _¿Cómo priorizar?_ Pensar la cuestión era sumamente agotador y sabiéndose a escasos metros de reunirse con sus amigos, sentenció al exilio sus preocupaciones académicas, dibujó una sonrisa optimista en el rostro y se encaminó hacia la aldea.

Pero no se alejó mucho del pozo al sentir la presencia de Kikyo en las cercanías. Escuchó el sonido similar a un susurro que emitían las colectoras de almas que la acompañaban y se volvió. Allí estaban ella y su triste belleza. Aome se sorprendió al verla allí, tan cerca de esa aldea, sabiendo que Inuyasha podía detectarla en cualquier momento; no sabía si le correspondía decir algo o aguardar. Estaba confundida.

—¿Quieres ver algo, Aome? —habló con frialdad.

—¿Eh? —dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué no te ocultas y ves lo que ocurre a continuación?

Más pasos hacia atrás y pronto el bosque ofició de escondite. Y como un perfecto reloj, al instante apareció Inuyasha, agitado por la carrera, ojos bien abiertos, absorto en lo que observaban con anhelo.

—Kikyo —susurró suavemente—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella se llamó a silencio, viendo y estudiando las reacciones del hanyou. Podía ver en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha lo mismo que supo ver hacía más de cincuenta años, cuando se hicieron bellas promesas, cuando parecía que tendrían una oportunidad. Él se acercaba lentamente, embebido en esa imagen completamente, tanto, de hecho, que no había advertido la presencia de Aome a escasa distancia de allí.

Y la espectadora silenciosa observaba con zozobra. Deseando no ver más, comenzó a alejarse y sus pasos alertaron a Inuyasha sobre su presencia. El joven volvió el rostro, avergonzado y con cierto temor de que Aome hubiese visto todo, sólo para comprobarlo. La llamó pero sin obtener respuesta y cuando quiso hablarle a Kikyo, ésta se había ido. Una mujer y su reencarnación tomaron caminos opuestos, ambas alejándose de él. Inuyasha lejos estaba de presentir aquella situación como una alegoría.

Varios días transcurrieron después del incidente vivido con Kikyo y Aome había neutralizado la única oportunidad en la que Inuyasha intentó tocar el tema alegando que no le debía explicaciones y que, aunque esto era mentira, lo entendía perfectamente. Él, inseguro con su diplomática respuesta, optó por permanecer en silencio y seguir con su actitud de siempre. Aome había puesto mucha voluntad para conseguir que la atmósfera no se alterara y con el correr de los días, la armonía se había restaurado.

Su humor terminó su rehabilitación cuando en su viaje se toparon con Koga, rostro que siempre le alegraba ver. Además de que se entretenía viéndolo discutir con Inuyasha, ya que ambos podían ser sorprendentemente originales cuando se insultaban. Claro que en cuanto podía deshacerse de su amigo hanyou lo hacía, sólo para acercarse a ella y hablarle. Y en esa oportunidad no fue diferente; tomó una de sus manos con dulzura y le dirigió unas amables palabras. Su intercambio trivial terminó con ella ofreciéndole algo para comer y la consecuente intervención de Inuyasha, en desacuerdo con su cortesía, y las obvias agresiones físicas posteriores.

Aome no tuvo tiempo para distraerse mucho con ellos cuando uno de los amigos de Koga hizo una peculiar pregunta:

—Oye, Aome, ¿has oído hablar de Sesshomaru? —y pudo jurar que hizo una breve descripción de él pero no la escuchó, algo en la pregunta la descolocó momentáneamente y toda esa sacudida fue advertida por Sango.

Ante el silencio que se creó esperando que respondiera, se apresuró a agregar:

—Es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué clase de sujeto es Sesshomaru? —prosiguió.

—¿Qué clase…? —alterada, no supo formular una oración de forma inmediata y lo cierto era que tampoco sabía qué decir de él, con todas las facetas extrañas que le había conocido no podía formarse un juicio certero, menos aún divulgarlo. Qué decir del hombre que en determinadas circunstancias la había hecho titubear, replantearse pensamientos y dudado sobre sus sentimientos en general.

Viendo que esperaban su respuesta, comenzó a enumerar lo más banal y básico:

—No se lleva bien con Inuyasha, tiene una espada maligna llamada Tokijin, es extremadamente fuerte y un poco desalmado.

La conversación se extendió un poco más pero en cuanto encontró la oportunidad para dejar el tópico, lo hizo, yendo hacia Inuyasha y Koga.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, jamás pensó que un par de débiles lobos se atravesarían en su camino para decretar con patética solemnidad que estaba cerrado y que debían volver. Ridículo. Jaken preguntó con calma qué debían hacer, Lin se dirigió a él con un extraño tono en la voz y luego de nuevo ese par, formalmente presentándose, como si aquello fuese de su interés. Los miró con un desdén e indiferencias tan fríos que viendo su efecto y el gusto que le provocaba, insistió en su intimidación. Hasta que se aburrió.

—Háganse a un lado —demandó.

Pero sorprendentemente insistían en su postura por lo que dio inicio a su acercamiento.

—He dicho que se hagan a un lado.

Al pánico que manifestaron le siguió la aparición de un tercer lobo. Desfachatado y sin modales como comprobaría con su descortés forma de dirigirse a él.

—¿Tú quién eres? —Koga se acercó e hizo un comentario que Sesshomaru no terminó de entender pero que lo hizo intuir.

Se distrajo cuando Lin le habló otra vez y con ese tono de voz peculiar. Sintió el miedo en ella y supo que eran aquellos mismos lobos los que la habían atacado hacía un tiempo atrás. Llegar a esa conclusión sólo le hizo pensar en el daño que le infringiría a ese trío patético por todo el que le habían ocasionado a la niña.

—Retrocede, Lin —dichas esas palabras se aproximó al más hablador de los tres con claras intenciones, pero una inesperada interrupción aplazó su idea. Un demonio igual de patético que esos lobos cuyo destino encontró su fin en el filo de Tokijin.

Pero aquel no era el único y con la vida de Lin peligrando, se volvió para protegerla pero el lobo llegó antes y se deshizo del demonio. Acto seguido, pasó a su lado sin nada más para decir o hacer. Sesshomaru los dejó partir y su único motivo para hacerlo fue el hecho de que no atentó contra Lin, de otra manera habría acabado con esas tres vidas sin mayores dilaciones. Intentó no dejarse llevar por la imagen de ese lobo llamado Koga tomando las manos de la miko, ni tratarla con aberrante familiaridad… _Exactamente, ¿en qué estás pensando, Sesshomaru?_

Afortunadamente, con el pasar del tiempo había readquirido su capacidad de controlar sus pensamientos, incluso aquellos que no deseaba pensar, y tan fácilmente como se descubrió rememorándola, la hizo a un lado, enfocándose en lo verdaderamente importante. Y continuaron con su travesía hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y la profunda respiración de Lin le indicó que había caído rendida al sueño sobre la montura de Ah-Un. Se detuvo junto a unos árboles cuyas raíces se habían unido en un nudo, oficiando de reparo; allí le indicó al demonio de dos cabezas que se echara, y a Jaken le ordenó que permaneciera en ese sitio. Él iría a meditar a otro sitio.

Desde esa distancia podía escuchar los susurros lejanos de una aldea que daba por finalizada esa jornada y se disponía a descansar. Sesshomaru continuó caminando hasta que se topó con un claro y la luna creciente que brillaba con vigor en su cielo despejado iluminaba con sublimidad el ojo de agua que había en el centro de tan magnífica representación natural. Se aproximó y adoptó la posición de loto sobre una ancha roca a la vera y allí, en soledad y rodeado por un perfecto silencio, se abstrajo.

Pero sus instintos jamás bajaban la guardia y cuando sintieron que alguien se aproximaba, abandonó su meditación y aguardó, sin perder la postura. Lo que primero calificó como un potencial rival, culminó en el apercibimiento del inconfundible olor de la miko. Abrió los ojos en el momento exacto en que ella ingresaba a esa área iluminada, viendo la sorpresa en su rostro al divisarlo allí en el medio como una estatua de piedra.

Pero Aome creyó que parecía una aparición, algo salido de una obra renacentista, un ser etéreo, hermoso. Impávido como siempre, quieto y en silencio, le devolvía la mirada.

 _Tengo la sensación de que acabo de interrumpir._

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, dando por finalizada la sesión.

 _¡Ay, sí! ¡Interrumpí!_ , se avergonzó.

—Perdón —se disculpó—, no era mi intensión molestar.

No recibió respuesta.

—Hoy —sonrió ella, recordando—, me preguntaron por ti.

—¿Mm?

—Ginta y Hakkaku, parece que diste una impresión interesante.

 _Los lobos_ , recordó.

—Peculiar tu selección de amigos —comentó con frío sarcasmo.

La sonrisa de Aome se evaporó y una facción de absoluta frustración se apoderó de su rostro.

—Es en vano intentar sostener una conversación cordial contigo —comentó, más para sí misma.

—Me pregunto, entonces, por qué lo intentas siquiera.

 _Me escuchó._

—Pensé que como gente civilizada que somos habíamos demostrado que tal cosa es posible —se cruzó de brazos—. Hay objetivos que son comunes y hemos comprobado que pensamos igual en varios aspectos. No es necesario sostener una rivalidad que no aporta beneficios a nadie.

—No estarás pensando en hacerme tu amigo también, ¿o sí, miko?

Esa ácida mordacidad fue interpretada por la joven como la faceta de buen humor de Sesshomaru. Ya tendría que estar acostumbrada a esa forma de ser, no obstante, le molestaba.

—¿Y qué si así fuera?

Su interlocutor dibujó una sonrisa burlona. _Esta mujer es sin duda absurda._

—No te culpo por no ver la inconsecuencia de tal intensión —bajó de la roca, dispuesto a irse.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Fiel a su estilo, Sesshomaru se ahorró de dispensar contestaciones innecesarias y se fue antes de que esa charla encontrara otra forma de prolongarse. Lo cierto es que sus meditaciones no habían concluido y quería retomar. Aome optó por simplemente dejarlo ir, más palabras serían ignoradas y su dignidad quedaría diseminada en ese bello claro. Una vez sola, se acercó a la pequeña laguna y bebió de su agua. La noche silenciosa la encontró incapaz de conciliar el sueño y con la imagen de Inuyasha y Kikyo en su cabeza, había decidido dar un paseo nocturno.

Sólo para encontrarse inesperadamente con _él_.

Al alba, Sesshomaru, viendo que Lin ya había despertado, le indicó que aprovechara la cercanía de la aldea para hacerse de algunos alimentos, y en lugar de ordenarle a Jaken que la acompañara, fue él quien la siguió hasta los lindes y oculto entre el follaje y la maleza permaneció esperándola.

Vio, más allá, a Inuyasha y a sus amigos, a _ella_ , conversando con cordialidad. A los minutos el lobo llamado Koga hizo acto de presencia y vio una de las más patéticas escenas de toda su semana. El lobo ofreciendo flores apelando a una más que rudimentaria gallardía, pero sin romper el contacto visual, dejando explícitas, _otra vez_ , todas y cada una de sus intenciones para con ella. Y como esos seres ridículos eran criaturas de hábito, lo hizo frente a Inuyasha, hostigándolo.

Lin retornó de su colecta y a medida que regresaba con ella escuchó las últimas palabras de los humanos, algo sobre que Aome había sido quien generó un cambio positivo en Koga, que gracias a ella… que porque ella se lo pedía… ella era el motivo de…

 _Patético_. Y qué absurdo adjudicarle tantas facultades extraordinarias a una simple mujer, poniéndola en un pedestal de ¿qué? No era más que una joven de mal carácter y burdos modales que no sabía cuál era su lugar. Nada especial había en ella. Nada en absoluto.

¡Perdón por la demora! Mi computadora me abandonó, la muy maldita pasó a mejor vida sin previo aviso. Es culpa de la computadora, lo juro. Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz :)


	7. Tipos de conversaciones

Había algo de purificador en la gélida brisa. Algo que la llenaba de paz, que la restauraba al equilibrio, algo muy hermoso y que había anhelado durante el tiempo suficiente. De pie en aquel balcón natural, con el vacío a sus pies, podía apreciar el paisaje con la consciencia que le había hecho falta; en esa oportunidad lo veía todo con una claridad diferente. Los colores se habían simplificado a miles de tonos de grises, el silencio propio del invierno invitaba a oírlo y dejarse envolver por su manto. Quería para siempre permanecer así, sin nada que la alterase otra vez.

Respiró profundamente, permitiendo al aire frío ingresar a sus pulmones, sintiendo que se purificaba por dentro también. Necesitaba corroborar que había abandonado aquel sueño, o tal vez mejor, superado aquel sueño. La vida le había demostrado que el cambio no discrimina temporalidades, la había llevado quinientos años atrás para enseñarle algo de vital importancia, algo que la acompañaría por el resto de sus días, que la determinaría.

El episodio con Kikyo en el Monte de las Ánimas terminó por convencerla, había sido aquel un punto de inflexión. De ese momento en adelante se dijo que lo dejaría ir, a él y a su pasado que no lo había soltado; se dijo que no se aferraría al yerro que supuso pensar que algún día Inuyasha correspondería sus sentimientos, bien había comprobado, sus ojos se lo habían mostrado, que tal cosa no encontraría concreción jamás. Y sentirse desdichada por eso, pretender llorar de dolor, despotricar la injusticia… No. Había llegado a esa instancia en buenos términos, había hecho paz con todo eso. Tanto era lo que quería a Inuyasha que sólo deseaba que fuera feliz, que encontrara dicha en donde fuese y con quien fuese.

De pie en ese balcón natural, con su corazón latiendo sosegado, Aome presenció la puesta del sol y con la última luz, secó sus lágrimas y sonrió, decidida.

Pasos en la nieve que se acercaban hicieron volverse a la joven y en su rostro se ensanchó la sonrisa ante la visión de la pequeña Lin.

—¡Qué bonita te ves, Lin! —exclamó, agachándose para estar a su altura.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió—. El Amo Sesshomaru me regaló este kimono para el invierno.

Aome se enterneció.

—Mis amigos y yo haremos una cena especial hoy, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

Lin miró hacia atrás con cierta preocupación, insegura sobre qué respuesta dar, aunque convencida de que le encantaría pasar más tiempo con esa joven tan amable.

—No te preocupes —escuchó su voz—. No queremos hacer enojar a Sesshomaru. Si quieres puedes ir a preguntarle, estaré en la aldea.

—¡Sí! —sonrió.

Despidió a la joven y allí se quedó la pequeña, meditando cómo le preguntaría a su amo.

—¡Lin! ¡Lin! ¡Lin! ¿En dónde estás? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no deambules sola? ¡El Amo Sesshomaru me sacará la cabeza del cuello si te descuido!

—¡Señor Jaken! —y el pequeño demonio apareció, furioso como casi siempre.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sola, Lin? ¿No entiendes que es peligroso?

—Lo siento, Señor Jaken, es que vi a la señorita Aome y quería…

—¡Ni menciones ese nombre! ¡Que el Amo Sesshomaru no te escuche decirlo! Debemos volver, Lin, ahora mismo.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, no seas una molestia para el Amo Sesshomaru, Lin.

—Es que, Señor Jaken…

—¡Lin! —interrumpió una vez más, llegando al límite de su paciencia.

Y a la de su aclamado Amo.

—Jaken —habló con gravedad—, deja de gritar.

—Amo… —el demonio retrocedió instintivamente a medida que el gran youkai se aproximaba a ellos.

Todavía podía sentir el aroma de la miko. Miró a través del paisaje nocturno y luego a la niña, mirándolo apremiante.

—Si quieres ir, Lin, ve.

—¡Gracias, Amo Sesshomaru! —y la niña se alejó con premura, emocionada ante la perspectiva de pasar una velada con la señorita Aome.

—¿Amo? ¿De verdad la dejará ir?

—Y tú la acompañarás —dicho esto, se adentró nuevamente en la oscuridad del bosque dejando a un Jaken debatiendo hasta qué punto seguiría las órdenes de su preciado amo, quien lo había enviado a un sitio que era lo mismo que el muere con ese insecto de Inuyasha cerca. ¡Esa niña caprichosa! ¡Y el Amo que le cumple todo lo que quiere!

—Llegó tu invitada —dijo Inuyasha, deliberadamente pasando por alto el hecho de que Jaken también estaba allí.

—¿En serio? —se alegró Aome, saliendo a su encuentro— ¡Lin, qué bueno que pudiste venir!

—Gracias por invitarme —habló tímidamente.

Al tiempo Shippo se acercó y viéndose ella en presencia de otro niño se relajó y pronto el grupo entero la hizo sentirse como en casa, como alguien más de la familia. Lin quería mucho al Amo Sesshomaru y al Señor Jaken, ambos cuidaban de ella y sabía que la querían, a su modo, y jamás sintió carencias ni desdichas; si tenía una vida, era gracias a ellos. Pero la atmósfera en ese sitio, ese hogar, las risas, las conversaciones, las bromas, los gestos cálidos, era algo como hacía mucho tiempo no veía. Y le agradaba. Le agradaba mucho.

—¿Dónde está Jaken? —preguntó Aome, advirtiendo su ausencia.

—Tal vez se tuvo que ir —repuso Inuyasha, indicando con su tono de voz que él tenía algo que ver.

—¿Qué hiciste, Inuyasha? —Aome se puso de pie y salió con comida para el pequeño demonio. Ese día no estaba para querellas, sólo quería que todos pasaran un buen momento, y eso lo incluía a Jaken, por extraño que pareciera.

—¿Jaken? —lo llamó— Jaken, le traje comida…

Pero el demonio no apareció. La joven refunfuñó, pensando que había generado altísimas expectativas al creer que Inuyasha no haría nada cruel. Disponiéndose a regresar, se detuvo, pensando que el frío de esa noche le gustaba y aprovechando la oportunidad, inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Luego miró la comida y se lamentó por Jaken.

Miró hacia la oscuridad y la alta figura de Sesshomaru apareció entre las sombras.

—¿Vienes a buscar a Lin? Aún no estamos terminado de…

—No —le interrumpió, viendo los alimentos en sus manos—. ¿Dónde está Jaken?

—Eh —sonrió con nerviosismo—, no estoy muy segura. Pero Inuyasha no tuvo nada que ver.

—Claro que no.

Aome sonrió con sinceridad, divertida ante el severo sarcasmo del youkai. Lo miró, distinguiendo sólo su cabello y sus ojos en aquella fría oscuridad, y pensó que ese Sesshomaru no era el mismo de hacía un tiempo atrás, lejos había quedado el ser desalmado y cruel que no velaba por nadie sólo por sí mismo. El tiempo lo había convertido en una suerte de padre para una niña desamparada, si aquella no era prueba suficiente, nada lo sería.

—¿Me estás analizando?

Aome se sonrojó, divertida.

—Hago un balance mental —confesó.

—¿Sobre qué?

 _¿Me está preguntando? ¿Sesshomaru está sosteniendo un diálogo conmigo?_

—El hombre bueno en el que te has convertido.

—¿No estarás exagerando con tu calificativo?

—No —repuso con seguridad—, me has demostrado que cambiaste para bien.

 _¿Le demostré? ¿A ella?_

—Sabes —prosiguió—, no quisiera meterme en la crianza que le impartes a Lin pero…

—Decir que la crío sería un desacierto.

—Es lo que has estado haciendo y muy bien, de hecho, sólo que… Lin aún está creciendo y está en una etapa de la vida que… emm…

Tendría que haber pensando mejor lo que quiero decir.

—Lo sé —accedió—, sé exactamente cuáles son sus necesidades.

A lo largo del tiempo Sesshomaru también había demostrado ser un tipo pragmático, de perspectiva, sensato y frío; además de peculiarmente intuitivo y sagaz. Con un poco de reflexión sacaba las conclusiones adecuadas y obraba en concordancia. Por eso era que Aome siempre le había parecido que el gran youkai sabía cuál era la situación de Lin y qué era lo que necesitaba que él no pudiera ofrecerle; pero pasar de eso a que le diera la razón era otra cuestión completamente distinta. Sumida en ese estupor, lo miró directo a la cara por varios segundos.

—¿Qué? —apremió él.

—Nada —negó—, gracias por tu comprensión.

Sesshomaru la miró extrañado. ¿Comprensión había dicho?

—Con respecto a Lin, ¿la dejarías pasar la noche aquí? Se está divirtiendo mucho y lo cierto es que la noche está demasiado fría.

Él y su largo cabello de plata formaron un semicírculo de destellos celestiales al girar sobre su sitio y comenzaron a alejarse.

—Vendré por ella mañana.

Aome sonrió y regresó para reunirse con los demás. Dentro estaba Shippo entreteniendo a Lin con sus variados trucos, Miroku e Inuyasha curiosamente sumidos en una conversación y Sango y Kaede atentos a los más jóvenes. La sacerdotisa se unió a las mujeres y sin decir nada, dejó la comida a un lado y se deleitó con la imagen de los niños. Sango miró que los alimentos seguían allí, no obstante la tardanza de su amiga la hizo generar sospechas.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Aome, percatándose el mal humor de Inuyasha.

Sango rió divertida.

—Advirtió la presencia de su medio hermano —repuso en un susurro— pero Miroku fue lo suficientemente elocuente para disuadirlo de sus intenciones.

Aome se horrorizó. Ni siquiera había pensando que Inuyasha iba a, en efecto, sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru, y en ese momento, que lo analizaba conscientemente, se le ocurrió que tal vez había escuchado toda la conversación, tan cerca habían estado de la choza. Y del horror pasó al bochorno. Así, arrebolada, levantó la vista y miró a su amigo y éste, manifiestamente ofendido, le devolvió el gesto. _¡¿Fraternizando con el enemigo?!_ , hubiese gritado Inuyasha, pero a pesar de ser impulsivo y de muy mal carácter, había cosas que todavía lo sensibilizaban, como la presencia de la niña.

Aome apartó la vista y buscó consuelo en su amiga pero la mirada que Sango le dispensaba tenía otro significado, más sugerente.

—¿Qué? —quiso defenderse.

—Oh, Aome, me ofendes.

—¿Has conseguido que Sesshomaru sea tu amigo, Aome? —preguntó Kaede, en evidente complot con Sango.

Desde su lugar la pobre joven podía escuchar el gruñido que nacía de la garganta de Inuyasha.

—¿De qué están hablando? —se excusó.

—¿Verdad que el Amo Sesshomaru es muy amable? —aportó Lin, y allí mismo, frente a los ojos de todos, Aome murió de vergüenza, sentimiento reforzado por el rubor inocultable que se había apoderado de todo su rostro.

Porque, además, de alguna manera estaba implícito que ella podía hablar por conocimiento de causa. Que la pequeña buscara su confirmación suponía que poseía los parámetros para emitir un juicio de valor. _¿Verdad que lo es?,_ seguían diciendo los ojos de Lin, e incluso Aome podía dar la respuesta que se esperaba porque efectivamente tenía el marco de referencia en cuestión. Y aquello hacía que todo fuera trágico.

Inuyasha lo sabía, él había escuchado la conversación. Afónico de rabia y celos, ahogó cada impulso que en cualquier otra circunstancia habría acatado y escuchó con la claridad de quien está frente a los conversadores. Él, siendo inusualmente cortés y diplomático y ella, que era lo peor de todo, sosteniendo la charla como si fueran viejos amigos. Qué era esa insensatez de hacerse la cordial con ese arrogante de Sesshomaru, por qué había dicho que había cambiado, ¡qué tontería era esa!; y lo más intrigante: ¡¿A qué rayos había ido Sesshomaru hasta allí?! Ni por curiosidad o aburrimiento se había aproximado a los lindes de la aldea siquiera, ¡jamás! Y ahora allí lo tenía, casi en la puerta de la choza, fingiendo querer saber sobre Jaken, concediéndole cosas a Aome… Si no supiera mejor…

—Inuyasha, relájate, o vas a explotar —le recomendó Shippo con la osadía del inocente.

Pero ya se sabe que pedir paz a Inuyasha es lo mismo que decirle que tiene la vía libre para detonar en un brote de ira. Así, Shippo sufrió la consecuencia a su ingenuo hostigamiento.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pegas? Aome, Inuyasha me pegó.

—¿Por qué no te puedes defender solo, Shippo?

—Porque soy sólo un niño.

 _¡Malcdito zorro!_

—Inuyasha…

—¿Aome?

—Abajo.

Aome se tomó en serio el momento de impartir justicia, principalmente para disipar cualquier intención pretérita de retomar sobre el tópico del innombrable hermano mayor. Bastante incómodo había sido enfrentarlo y durísimo mantener una fachada estoica.


	8. El castillo solitario

La primavera trajo, fiel a ella misma, las praderas cubiertas por mantos de colores, los aromas propios, la vida que vuelve después de sus distintos letargos, el sol, las amenas temperaturas. El invierno, aunque depurador para Aome, había sido crudo y riguroso, por lo que ser espectador de tanta belleza le llenaba el alma nuevamente. Sus circunstancias eran duras pero la alegría de que su lucha era loable y justa le daban la energía que necesitaba para continuar. Además había crecido. El frío le había dejado otra enseñanza.

—¡Qué bonito se ve todo! —exclamó, bajando la suave ladera hasta llegar al prado.

—Tantas flores me marean —comentó Inuyasha, sentándose.

—El olor es muy fuerte —agregó Shippo, formando junto a Inuyasha y Kirara el trío de los afectados. Era de esperar que criaturas con un desarrollado sentido del olfato no encontraran la sublimidad en un campo de flores tan grande.

—¿Podemos comer aquí? Allí hay un árbol hermoso.

—Tiene razón, señorita Aome, y tiene una sombra grande.

—¡Qué día placentero! —sonrió Sango.

* * *

—Qué olor tan fuerte… —estornudó, debilitado por los aromas.

—¿Qué huele, Señor Jaken? Yo no siento nada.

—Claro que no sientes nada, eres humana, tu olfato es mucho más débil.

—Oh —se adelantó unos pasos y se posicionó junto al youkai—. Amo Sesshomaru, ¿a usted también le molesta ese olor?

—Magnolias y lirios.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos se iluminaron— Me gustaría verlo.

—¿Cómo crees que al Amo Sesshomaru le molestaría algo tan simple? Su olfato es muy agudo pero su resistencia mucho mayor…

—¿Entonces sí le molesta?

—Oh, Lin —se rindió el pequeño demonio, demasiado cansado de los estornudos para continuar la discusión.

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿podemos ver las flores?

El aludido miró hacia adelante, sintiendo, entre la densa marea de lirios y magnolias, el aroma de la miko. Era su aroma en primavera y no sólo eso, era su alegría la que también se sentía en el aire, le parecía que podía percibir su sonrisa en la brisa, escuchar su corazón feliz latir; y su risa, esa llegaba sin distorsiones a sus oídos, escuchaba sus respiraciones profundas, embriagándose con las fragancias del prado, sintiéndose, tal vez, dichosa de ser espectadora de tanta belleza.

 _Belleza_.

—Sí.

Jaken murió de incredulidad allí mismo y contrario a lo de siempre, se llamó a silencio. Si tenía que comentar sobre la naturaleza permisiva que estaba adoptando para con la niña, sería fríamente exterminado y lo cierto es que le gustaba servir al youkai. Sesshomaru lo miró de soslayo con todos sus aires de asesino consagrado, adivinando sus pensamientos, y sin esperar la orden, el subordinado se movilizó rápidamente para seguir a Lin.

Y él, opuesto a lo que su cuerpo hubiese hecho, se quedó en su sitio, fuera de ojos humanos, entre las sombras de los abedules. Aquella distancia era suficiente para ver y escuchar lo que se discutía en el prado sin necesidad de exponerse a las patéticas actitudes de Inuyasha, pues nunca estaba de humor para él y aquello era algo que jamás cambiaría. Finalmente vio el encuentro entre la miko y Lin, la primera siempre le sonreía con genuinos sentimientos, siempre le preguntaba cómo estaba, siempre le ofrecía algo para comer, siempre la agasajaba cuando la tenía cerca. Siempre. La vio mirar hacia donde estaba él, y aunque el susodicho sabía que era imposible que pudiera, efectivamente, verlo, se sentía profundamente observado. La mujer no hizo mención de su nombre, no formuló preguntas que condujeran al tópico, pero lo había buscado; después de todo, nunca estaba demasiado lejos de Lin.

No lo veía pero sentía su presencia en las cercanías. Qué fútil era pretender convencerse de que no lo buscaba para verlo cada vez que se topaba con Jaken o, especialmente, Lin. Había construido un cariño sincero hacia ella, deseaba su bienestar y su felicidad, pero también era su pequeña, pequeñísima, esperanza de toparse con él, aunque fuese sólo para discutir nimiedades o, como en tiempos más recientes, permanecer en ambiguos y extraños silencios. Habían pasado meses desde su último encuentro, pues distinto a lo que había anunciado esa fría noche, no había sido él quien fue en busca de la niña. Y se había decepcionado.

—¿Nos hemos desviado del camino? —preguntó Sango.

—No necesariamente —repuso Miroku—, nos hemos estado dirigiendo hacia el oeste desde hace unos días.

—El oeste está demostrando ser muy bonito —sonrió Aome a Lin.

—Inuyasha, Shippo y Kirara tal vez no estén de acuerdo con usted —sonrió el monje.

La sacerdotisa miró hacia donde estaba su amigo, considerablemente más lejos de ellos, y sabía que la observaba sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba con la presencia de esa niña particular. Y ella sentía que estaba cometiendo un error, que su obrar era reprensible y ella egoísta. ¿Querer verlo estaba mal?

 _¿Quiero verlo?_

Miró hacia atrás y una brisa removió las magnolias y los lirios y fue hasta los abedules más allá y él sintió su perfume otra vez y entre ese bálsamo, la duda. Dio un paso hacia delante, exponiéndose y Aome, instintivamente, se puso de pie. Parecía no existir más nadie en el mundo, el prado estaba para ellos, las flores con su fragancia para ellos, el cielo azul, la melodía de las aves, el vigor del sol sólo para ellos. Sesshomaru sentía un brío extraño dentro suyo, algo que le indicaba que debía moverse hacia donde estaba ella, dar esos pasos hasta cerrar la distancia que los separaba; podía sentir su corazón aumentar el ritmo de sus latidos, ansioso por algo que no comprendía completamente.

—¡Aome! —y la burbuja explotó.

Aturdida, volvió el rostro hacia los demás. Allá lejos estaban sus amigos, retomando su viaje a insistente pedido de Inuyasha, y era él quien la llamaba con impaciencia. Cuando retomó su última contemplación el panorama sólo le mostró a Lin y Jaken yendo tras Sesshomaru.

Ella, repentinamente derrotada, tomó su camino también. Incapaz, durante los próximos días, de apartar aquella estoica y magnífica imagen de su cabeza; lo vería en sueños y anhelaría un fortuito encuentro con todas las fuerzas de su espíritu, sólo para cuestionarse después ¿por qué? ¿Qué había en él que ella ya no podía ignorar?

Y su mente que divagaba hizo precipitarse a Inuyasha y en cuanto la tuvo a solas, le reprochó sin tacto.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Aome?

—¿De qué hablas? —la cohibía que estuviese tan molesto.

—¿Acaso crees que soy tonto, que no lo he advertido? ¡El trato que tienes con Sesshomaru!

—Trato cordial, nada extraño.

—Realmente debes crees que soy un incrédulo.

Sí, habría dicho, pero se abstuvo.

—Sesshomaru es peligroso y, en definitiva, mi rival.

Rival. Las múltiples interpretaciones a esa palabra la incomodaron al punto que su corazón se volvió loco dentro de su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron e Inuyasha sabía que había hecho una precaria selección de su vocabulario. Pero también sabía el terreno que su medio hermano había ganado con respecto a ella. No, no era ningún tonto, ya se había percatado lo que le ocurría con Aome, le constaba que a los demás también. Pero la sola idea de ver a Aome en los brazos de Sesshomaru hacía que su sangre bullera y sus músculos se tensaran.

—No sé qué ideas te has formulado, Inuyasha, pero la única razón por la que mantengo un trato decente con él es por Lin, quien siempre está presente cuando lo veo.

—No estaría tan seguro —escupió, marchándose y, tristemente, quedándose con la última palabra.

Por segunda y vez y por obra del segundo hermano, la joven sacerdotisa se sintió derrotada.

Quería volver al prado. Verlo de pie en medio de ese espectáculo de colores, su solemnidad y majestuosa presencia entre las magnolias, entre los lirios; quería que sus ojos ámbar la encontraran y la escrutaran con esa severidad que la hacía sentirse desnuda y a merced, sintiendo que adivinaba todos sus pensamientos y sensaciones; que ella no era misterio para él, que él tenía la capacidad de hacerla abrirse por completo y mostrarse como en ese momento se sentía: desdichada, sola.

—Nada lamentaría tanto que ver cómo le permites a otros censurar lo que sientes —le dijo Sango un día—. Nadie debería tener ese poder sobre ti, Aome, ni siquiera Inuyasha.

Como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido la llave de un colosal candado, las lágrimas se liberaron con violencia. Corrió sin dilaciones hacia su amiga y le rogó en silencio que la sostuviera.

—No sé qué es lo que me pasa —sollozó—, no sé por qué estoy siendo tan débil.

—¿Débil? —sonrió con maternal cuidado— Llorar es un acto de valentía, aceptar que hay cosas que nos hacen doler es de héroes. No retengas esa tristeza dentro tuyo, llora todo lo que sea necesario. Me aflige verte tan triste, Aome, cuando eres tú quien más ríe.

Y lloró, lloró hasta que exhausta cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El éxodo continuaba y con el pasar de más días Aome encontró un relativo equilibrio. Aquellas tierras que estaba conociendo la recargaban y la hacían sentir, extrañamente, como en casa; los sonidos que ofrecía la naturaleza le parecían familiares y los paisajes, auspiciosos. Las diferentes formas del terreno ofrecían valles, praderas, escarpadas montañas y rápidos ríos, todo en una maravillosa armonía. El ancho camino que los guiaba mostró a su derecha, en determinado momento, un solitario y fastuoso castillo cuyo tamaño era algo como ninguno de los viajeros había visto jamás. El diseño de sus jardines superaba cualquier intento de explicarlo y el juego que hacía entre la ladera rocosa y la llanura boscosa arrebataba el aliento.

—Qué lugar tan hermoso —comentó el monje, absorto en la contemplación de la obra.

Aome percibió la intranquilidad de Inuyasha y lo miró:

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Creo que conozco este sitio.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Sango.

—Pero no estoy seguro —y siguió caminando, antes de corroborar que aquel olor en el aire era, efectivamente, el de Sesshomaru.

Todos comenzaron a movilizarse nuevamente pero Aome permaneció unos segundos más absorta en su observación; a pesar de la sublimidad de la construcción, percibía soledad, frío y carencias que nada tenían que ver con lo tangible. El dueño de ese castillo era, no le cabía duda, un hombre de incalculable poder y riquezas, pero también presentía en él un ser solitario. Aome sonrió con melancolía. Pensó que si algún día tuviese la posibilidad de conversar con ese hombre encontraría varios puntos de convergencia.

Lo que no sabía es que el hombre en cuestión la observaba atento y vigilante, estudiándola desde la distancia.

* * *

Aome aplazó la visita a su Japón por los caminos lejanos que los llevaban a nuevos límites pero decidió que era momento de visitar a su familia y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ponerse al día con sus estudios. Escuchó quejas de Inuyasha y le arrancó la promesa de que en tres días regresaría. No le permitió que le dijera más y lo dejó hablando solo al dejarse trasladar por el pozo.

Pensó en el pozo y en aquel día.

Pero pronto encontró en qué ocupar la cabeza cuando regresó para enterarse de que esa misma semana empezaban los exámenes. Estaba más que claro que rompería su promesa hecha a Inuyasha, no había forma de que dejara pasar esa increíble oportunidad de enmendar su precaria situación académica. Más relajada de encontrarse en casa, bajo los cálidos cuidados de su madre, sorprendida de sentirse a gusto rodeada de las dinámicas de la gran ciudad, se esforzó al estudiar.

—Si hubieses venido la semana pasada nos habrías acompañado a Akishima —comentó su madre un día mientras desayunaban—. Es una ciudad muy bonita.

—Akishima, Fussa, Hamura, One —enumeró Souta con diligencia.

—¿Estuvieron de vacaciones? —preguntó con zozobra.

—Unos paisajes muy bellos, sin duda —aportó su abuelo—. En Akishima visitamos un castillo del Período Kamakura, de hace más de mil años atrás. Magnífico, jamás había visto algo tan impresionante.

Aome se sentía fatal. Últimamente se perdía todos los momentos de recreación de su familia.

—Ah —sonrió su abuelo—, aquí está el folleto. Sin duda es algo que se debe ver por lo menos dos veces en la vida.

Agarró el papel con desgano y la imagen hizo desaparecer toda su decepción y envidia hacia su familia. Allí estaba el mismísimo castillo que había visto hacía tan sólo unos días atrás pero en un siglo completamente diferente. Y pensar que en aquel entonces ya tenía más de quinientos años… Estaba impresionada y por nada del mundo atribuyó aquella circunstancia a una mera casualidad.

Conversó con su familia por largo rato del castillo en cuestión, sintiendo que de alguna manera también había ido de visita turística, compartiendo impresiones y conclusiones durante esa mañana de domingo.

Decidió después que daría un paseo por el predio del santuario. Se daría unos minutos de ocio antes de dedicarse por completo a sus estudios. La temperatura era muy agradable y la paz que se sentía debía ser aprovechada. En armonía caminó por largo rato, su mente en blanco, su corazón en calma, tranquila consigo misma.

Algo captó su atención. Donde iniciaba la ladera cerca de la escalinata. Había alguien allí, lo sabía. Se aproximó cautelosa y entonces lo vio.

—Sesshomaru —susurró, atónita.


	9. Aceptaciones

_¿Por qué amarla?_ , le había cuestionado a su hermano hacía tiempo, y en efecto, por qué. Por qué se había sentido preocupado de verla deambular como un alma en pena, sin sonrisas, sin sus gritos histéricos que durante el último tiempo había anhelado escuchar, sin ojos brillantes, sin su energía particular, sin _ella_. La mujer que había estado observado era otra y la metamorfosis lo intranquilizaba.

Cuando escuchó al idiota de su medio hermano gritarle de aquel modo cerca estuvo de privarlo de su vida… Con qué osadía le había recriminado, censurado, él, en su absoluto descaro, quien no poseía la autoridad moral…

—Sesshomaru —susurró, atónita.

Él sólo le sostuvo la mirada, habiendo suprimido el impulso de llamarla por su nombre en el último momento.

Aome sentía fuego en los pies, anhelaba poder acercarse a él. Era incapaz de dimensionar hasta qué punto su presencia allí la hacía feliz. Uno de sus pies se movió involuntario y allí se quedó. ¿Estaba allí por ella?

—No sabía que podías cruzar a través del pozo —comentó entonces, incapaz de permanecer en silencio más tiempo.

—Hay muy poco que no puedo hacer.

Aproximarse y abrazarla definitivamente no era una de esas cosas. Controlar el impulso, tal vez sí. El anhelo que ardía dentro suyo se calmó sólo cuando sintió su perfume contra su cuerpo, cuando su cabello acarició su mentón, cuando percibió con gozo que sus brazos se cernían en torno suyo. Ese contacto, claramente ansiado por largo tiempo, duró tanto que ninguno supo saber exactamente cuánto habían permanecido allí, en esa entrañable posición. La abandonaron cuando Sesshomaru sintió el golpe suave de su pecho que le indicaba su sollozo. Se separó y la miró.

—Últimamente lloras demasiado —dijo, secando sus lágrimas con suavidad.

Aome se sorprendió y lo miró.

—No recuerdo haber llorado frente a ti.

—Que tú no me veas no quiere decir que yo a ti tampoco.

Ella se hundió en una plácida marea ámbar, nadó en sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el tranquilo vaivén, se sentía en paz. Allí se sentía bien. Él podía ver su reflejo en los de ella y más allá del brillo que le daban las lágrimas, esos ojos tenían un latido particular, un ímpetu que era el nato de ella, el mismo que se había ocultado durante el último tiempo. La quería radiante, tenaz, fuerte, quería que fuese como en esas oportunidades que le había hecho frente, que había alzado la voz contra todo pronóstico coherente de alguien con valor por su propia vida. Esa Aome que lloraba ocultándose de los demás lo inquietaba.

Se miraron hasta que lo inexorable ocurrió y sus labios se encontraron en ese Japón moderno, con el sonido distante del tráfico, el zumbido feroz de un avión en su descenso; una ambientación completamente desconocida para el youkai, pero la cual pasó completamente inadvertida por él.

Sesshomaru se separó para ver por arriba de la sacerdotisa una mujer de pie, silenciosamente observándolos. Aome se volvió también y su rostro pasó de la paleta de colores cálidos a fríos, su corazón se aceleró y los nervios amenazaron con traicionarla cruelmente.

—¿Aome?

Sesshomaru dio un paso hacia atrás, advirtiendo lo inapropiado de su actitud para con la joven, especialmente teniendo a quien suponía era la madre frente a ellos.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó en un brote de pánico.

La mujer en cuestión se aproximó a la pareja y saludó con una reverencia al joven, cortesía que el youkai devolvió silenciosa y respetuosamente. Aome no creía lo que veía.

—¿Le gustaría quedarse a cenar? —le preguntó con su siempre maternal sonrisa.

—Le agradezco pero no será posible.

—En otro momento, tal vez.

Otra reverencia por parte del youkai más poderoso y la mujer se marchó, no sin antes dedicarle una peculiar mirada a su hija. Los ojos de la aludida iban de su madre a Sesshomaru y así estuvo un par de segundos, aún con las mejillas teñidas de todos los tonos del carmesí, incapaz de concebir esa sucesión de momentos, esa dinámica en la que Sesshomaru guardaba tan severo respeto a una humana, claro que tratándose de su madre no esperaba nada menos, pero aún así… Con sus sentidos podría haberla advertido con la suficiente antelación para ocultarse y no ser visto pero había optado por permanecer y saludarla.

—Ser quien soy no me exenta de tener modales —dijo, dando ese paso nuevamente hacia ella.

Aome lo miró y otra vez, el hombre de pie frente a ella la besó.

—¿De verdad no te quedarás a cenar? —preguntó, casi anhelante.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, regocijándose con el deseo que le generaba.

—Te veré del otro lado.

 _De aquel maldito pozo_ , pensó, mientras dejaba que sus dedos sintiesen aquella piel tan cálida. Así, Sesshomaru regresó a su época, más consciente de sí mismo, aceptando los sentimientos que habían nacido en él, analizándolos, agregándolos a su vida; no tenía sentido luchar contra ellos, no cuando habían tomado el total control de su voluntad. Y esos sentimientos, su ímpetu, su fuerza descomunal, lo superaban y aunque se sentía en desventaja con respecto a ellos, le agradaban. Quería amar así.

Esperándolo, como supuso ocurriría eventualmente, estaba su medio hermano. Se midieron como los rivales que siempre habían sido, pero con renovaba inquina. Se midieron otra vez pero con el nuevo tinte de su enemistad, ambos como hombres interesados por la misma mujer. Y eso Sesshomaru lo entendía en toda su complejidad.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —contrario a todo panorama, Inuyasha hablaba con glacial cadencia.

Todo cuanto le dispensó Sesshomaru fue una fría mirada, recordándole que él no respondía a sus cuestionamientos sólo porque sí; él no le debía nada.

—¿Cómo te atreves acercarse a Aome?

Aome.

—¿Acaso has olvidado quien soy?

—¡No me importa quién seas! —estalló finalmente— ¡Te quiero lejos de Aome!

—No estás en posición de darme órdenes, Inuyasha, por varias razones.

El hanyou dio dos pasos hacia él, invitándolo a que hablase.

—Sigues aferrado a esa mujer de tu pasado, has sido incapaz de dejarla atrás; y tal vez si lo hubieses hecho, habrías sido tú quien cruzara este pozo para advertir el dolor de Aome. Pero has demostrado que quieres a ambas. Y te aterra verla avanzar sin ti. Te desquitas conmigo porque sabes que contra ella no tendrás el coraje necesario.

—Tú no te preocupas por ella —le acusó—. ¿A quién crees que engañas?

—Tal vez no te quedó claro, pero tu opinión es lo último por lo que yo mostraría interés. Y esta conversación se ha extendido demasiado.

—Yo creo que no hemos terminado —y su mano fue hasta la empuñadura de Tessaiga.

—¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres? —sonrió mordaz— ¿Cuándo entenderás que no eres oponente suficiente para mí?

—Por Aome, Sesshomaru.

— _Por Aome_ , Inuyasha, la dejarás ser feliz, aunque eso no te incluya.

Sorprendido, Inuyasha repentinamente abandonó sus bélicas intenciones. Miró a su hermano mayor con más negación que odio. Escuchar a Sesshomaru hablar de esa forma lo puso en un nuevo sitio, la bruma se había disipado y veía claramente que aquel youkai que había decretado aversión por la raza humana, se había enamorado de una. Precisamente de Aome, la misma mujer que, francamente, no quería dejar ir.

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta, dando por finalizado el tenso diálogo. Escuchó momentos después, varios pasos lejos de su medio hermano:

—¿La amas?

 _Crucé el pozo, ¿no?_ , pensó, dejando que su silencio fuese respuesta suficiente. No le debía nada más a Inuyasha. Se alejó en calma, sintiéndose poderoso por razones que nada tenían que ver con las cuestiones físicas. E Inuyasha apreció por primera vez desde que Aome apareciera en su vida lo mal que había hecho las cosas. Lo desacertada que habían sido sus decisiones, el yerro que supuso aferrarse a Kykio de ese modo tan visceral e infantil. Había dejado ir a Aome, tan simple como eso.

* * *

—¿Aome? —la voz de su madre la distrajo del caos que había sobre su escritorio.

—¿Sí? —se volvió.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Las mejillas de Aome hablaron por ella al tomar el color de las fresas.

—¿Sobre qué?

La mujer sonrió, accediendo a no presionarla.

—Si no puedes estudiar, lo mejor es no forzarlo.

Aome respiró profundamente con gran dramatismo, sintiéndose aliviada de escucharla decir eso. Se puso de pie y corrió a los brazos de su madre, quien la sostuvo con la fortaleza de un titán.

—No paro de pensar en él, mamá.

—Lo sé.

—Lo amo —dijo entonces.

—También lo sé.

Se miraron, y su madre sonreía como si hubiese sido la ganadora de un increíble premio.

—Aome, vi suficiente de Inuyasha para saber que hay algo de lo que jamás se desprendió, lo mismo que jamás lo dejó avanzar, y tú eres una romántica insalvable que vivía una fantasía en el mundo real. Fue fácil enamorarse de él, ¿verdad?

—Oh, mamá…

—El hombre de hoy desprendía seguridad y confianza, lo vi íntegro en todo sentido. Y creo que fueron esas cualidades las que hicieron que te resistieras a la idea de amor para con él, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Eso y el hecho de que es medio hermano de Inuyasha, y su gran rival —agregó tímidamente, como si no fuesen datos importantes en absoluto.

—¿Creías que traicionarías a Inuyasha si te dabas una oportunidad de felicidad con su hermano?

—La historia de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru es bastante más complicada que eso…

—Con que Sesshomaru es su nombre —sonrió con picardía.

—¡Mamá! —estalló, avergonzada más allá de toda explicación.

—Sólo sé que si es amor del genuino, no tienes nada que temer ni nada de que arrepentirte.

—Me tomó meses aceptar lo que siento. Hoy terminé de entender que lo amo de verdad.

—Entonces no sé qué haces aquí todavía.

—Pero tengo la oportunidad de hacer exámenes —explicó, sorprendida con esa idea.

—Aome, sé perfectamente que no podrás estudiar nada. Disfruta de esta aventura que estás viviendo.

—Gracias, mamá.

Y si no fuese porque su hermano le preguntó momentos después, habría cruzado al Japón feudal de pijamas. La sonrisa no abandonaba su jovial rostro, su corazón latía con una felicidad que le era completamente inédita. Distraída de lo que hacía, fue su madre quien terminó de acomodar su mochila y viéndola correr rumbo al pozo, la escuchó despedirse con una rápida exclamación.

Aome viajó en cuestión de segundos quinientos años hacia atrás, sin pensar en nada más que en lo que le ocurría en ese exacto momento. Pero esa dicha descomunal que no encontraba espacio dentro de su cuerpo se hizo pequeña cuando solo, de pie y en silencio la esperaba Inuyasha. Vio en sus ojos ámbar algo cercano a la tristeza, juró haber visto decepción, impotencia. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba de él, un sermón inacabable, su amigo la ayudó a salir del pozo, tomó la pesada mochila y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la aldea.

—¿Inuyasha?

Y ese llamado, tímido y temeroso, fue como un latigazo para él, fue vapuleo suficiente.

—¿Qué? —explotó, sin darse la vuelta, evitando su mirada.

La dicha pura abandonó el corazón de Aome y comenzó una cautelosa aproximación.

—No quiero que me odies, Inuyasha.

—Cómo podría odiarte… —exhaló, en un tono de voz muy suave.

La mochila cayó a la hierba y el cuerpo de su amigo se volvió rápidamente, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Las profundas respiraciones que sentía sobre su hombro le indicaban que batallaba contra las lágrimas y la fuerza de sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, una alegoría. Aome no lo escucharía decir nunca que se arrepentía por su negligencia, que había depositado la energía en la persona equivocada, que le dolería durante mucho tiempo, tal vez toda la vida, sus caprichos y arbitrariedades, su ceguera, su sordera. Tanto era lo que lamentaba que jamás lo diría, no a ella, ni con palabras siquiera. Dejaría que ese abrazo, su último gran contacto físico, explicara por él.

—Espero que te cuide —dijo— o lo buscaré y te juro que lo mataré.

—Inuyasha…

El hanyou se separó bruscamente, dibujó una melancólica sonrisa, tomó la mochila y retomó el trayecto.

—Vamos, Shippo no para de preguntar por ti.

Aome miró hacia atrás, sintiendo un par de ojos, sin ver nada, aunque sintiéndolo. Sonrió y con ese gesto le dejó claro a su espectador invisible que lo vería después.

Después del indeseado intercambio con su medio hermano, Sesshomaru decidió que no se iría demasiado lejos, sólo para ver qué hacía en presencia de ella. Se mantuvo oculto por respeto al momento que Inuyasha se merecía con ella, a pesar de todo, aunque decidido a intervenir si perdía el control. No le permitiría otro atropello, eso estaba claro. Incluso se tomó en serio la amenaza de ser buscado y asesinado si le fallaba a Aome, promesa que le parecía adecuada y justa.

Pero nunca se atrevería a herirla. Prefería rotularse de indigno antes que hacerla sufrir.

Sonrió ante su fatalismo, tan nuevo y exquisito para él.

Bueeeeeno, espero que estén disfrutando. Yo sonrió eternamente cuando leo sus comentarios, espero no defraudar a nadie. Quería avisar que este fic ya está terminado y consta de doce capítulos, así que no estamos tan lejos.

Cualquier crítica, queja siempre es bienvenida, sin ven errores de ortografía **por favor** márquenmelo porque a pesar de que leo y releo revisando, algo se me puede escapar o sencillamente ser malísima en esto de escribir con propiedad...

Sin nada más por agregar, me retiro. Chau!


	10. Cosas de pareja

**Advertencia:** En el siguiente capítulo hago mención de varios acontecimientos que pasan en el anime, todo medio ajustado porque cuando empecé a escribir este fanfic tuve la complicada idea de seguir el orden de los hechos como se plantean en el anime y ponerlo desde el punto de vista del romance entre Sesshomaru y Aome. O sea, me enrosqué sola, y puede prestar para confusiones. Espero que igual puedan disfrutar. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

* * *

Tras el desafortunado incidente con respecto a Meido Zangetsuha, el hecho de que Sesshomaru advirtiera que el círculo completo pudiese ser logrado debido a la presencia de Tessaiga, Aome supo que los esporádicos encuentros comenzarían a darse bajo pesados halos de tensión. Ella veía que la aversión de Sesshomaru para con Inuyasha iba más allá que los eventos más recientes, que tal vez todo hubiese empezado ese día en la tumba de su padre cuando advirtiera que no era él quien había sido escogido para llevar en la cintura a Tessaiga.

Aome veía, principalmente, que era puesto a prueba, una lección dura tras otra. Y su corazón ardía de deseos por poder atravesar esas circunstancias a su lado, aunque él le contara cuando tenían oportunidad de un momento a solas, aunque se abriera con ella. Aome deseaba estar allí, junto a él.

Ese día, como hacía tiempo no ocurría, estaban en compañía de Kohaku, Lin y Jaken. Naraku había fallado en su intento de recuperar el último fragmento de la perla y los adultos llegaron a la rápida conclusión de que se quedarían con ellos hasta que Sesshomaru apareciese. Hasta que lo hizo.

Lin fue la primera en verlo surgir de entre los árboles, pero fue Aome quien advirtió que algo no estaba bien. Sensación que confirmó cuando lo vio blandir a Tenseiga.

—Desenvaina, Inuyasha —su voz, grave y calma, la puso en alerta.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo, Sesshomaru?

—Te he dicho que desenvaines.

—Esto es ridículo. ¿Todavía sigues molesto por lo de las espadas?

Las características de ese enfrentamiento no estaban agradando a nadie, ni siquiera a Sesshomaru, Aome lo veía, la técnica que utilizaba para robar el poder de Tessaiga provenía de Naraku, circunstancia tan baja es algo a lo que Sesshomaru jamás habría accedido. Era tal su irritación por la situación; se sentía posiblemente desplazado, burlando al intentar todos hacerle creer que sólo él podía blandir una espada con una capacidad tan puntual y poderosa como la de Tenseiga. Nada de eso era suficiente para él, estaba ciego de odio.

—¡Sesshomaru! —lo llamó, sólo para que desaparecieran bajo el poder de Byakuya instantes después.

El aludido desapareció con la voz de Aome en su cabeza y diciéndose que la recordaría por el bien de su alegría. En cuanto lo tuvo a Inuyasha a solas, volvió sobre la lección que le impartiría, una propia, para terminar con aquello de una buena vez y que la conclusión fuese la que debiera ser y no un resultado de su capricho. Y esa lección, la última y más dura, incluía un posible resultado que lo haría arrepentirse de sus aires de maestro.

 _Demuéstrame que eres digno de Tessaiga, Inuyasha, no quiero llegar a la situación en la que debas morir por tu ineptitud._

* * *

Y Sesshomaru impartió su lección.

—¿Aome? —la susodicha se volvió rápidamente, abandonando la burbuja de su inconsciente con rapidez— Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

—Está bien —le sonrió—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Finalmente las dos solas, Sango tomó la oportunidad para conversar mejor con su amiga. Desde aquella tarde en que fuera testigo de lo que Sesshomaru pudo hacerle a Inuyasha, había vuelto a perder el brillo de sus ojos.

—Creo que dadas las presentes circunstancias, la idea de Sesshomaru no estuvo tan mal.

—Si Inuyasha te escucha defenderlo, morirá del asombro.

—¿De verdad crees que matarlo era su única intensión?

—Creo que no le hubiese importado si llegaba a eso.

—Y yo creo que no le das suficiente crédito.

Kirara se puso alerta y las mujeres la imitaron segundos después. Cuando de las sombras nocturnas aparecía el tópico de su conversación, Sango no esperó un instante más y se alejó para darles la privacidad necesaria. Aome se incorporó, sacando los pies del arroyo y esperó a que él hablase. Lo cierto es que todavía había algo dentro de ella que se resistía a hacerle frente; no es que antes no lo hubiese hecho, pero su situación era diferente, cualquier confrontación estaba enmarcada por circunstancias reales y, últimamente, graves.

El youkai vio el resultado de su voluntad en los ojos de la mujer de pie frente a él. Eran ojos que no le devolvían la mirada, que lo evitaban. Podía tolerar la ignorancia de quien fuese, pero no la de ella. Todos esos días que habían transcurrido sin decirse palabra alguna le parecieron amargos. La había extrañado. Pensando en eso, se aproximó. Aome cerca estuvo de dar un paso hacia atrás pero anhelaba su cercanía a pesar de los pensamientos grises que habían tomado el control de su cabeza.

Él no sabía qué decirle.

—Tuve otra idea en mente en ese momento, no lo busqué para asesinarlo.

—No fue lo que me pareció.

—A Inuyasha hay que presionarlo para que aprenda las cosas importantes.

—¿Pensaste en mí, siquiera? ¿Se te ocurrió que me harías sufrir si triunfabas?

—Una parte de mí quería confiar en él para que hiciera lo que debía —se acercó más—. Claro que pensé que te preocupas por él.

—Era aprender o morir, Sesshomaru. Lo que me dices no me tranquiliza.

—También —la obligó a mirarlo, sosteniendo su mentón—, lo que pasó ese día era algo que tenía pendiente con él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía que arreglarlo. Un enfrentamiento así no volverá a ocurrir. He terminado con él.

 _No puedo mantenerme enojada si lo tengo tan cerca_ , se lamentó, cerrando los ojos.

—Mírame.

Involuntariamente, Aome obedeció y antes de siquiera reprocharse la decadencia de su voluntad, los labios de Sesshomaru la transportaron a otra dimensión; y él con ella. Juntos viajaron al paraíso de las reconciliaciones rápidas. El youkai demasiado se había detenido hablando de su medio hermano, nada de lo cual le parecía apropiado hablar con ella. ¿Charlar del hombre del que alguna vez estuvo enamorada? Una broma de muy mal gusto. Nunca más. Por lo que degustó sus labios atrás de su fachada impávida y la despidió para decirle con una mirada que la buscaría pronto.

Aome se sentía en una historia de amor prohibida. Y esa noche durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y la sonrisa le duró durante bastantes días, hasta que se toparon con ese sujeto extraño llamado Magatsuhi y ella cayera inconsciente, perdiéndose del gran momento de Sesshomaru. Ese en el que recupera su brazo y se hace de una completamente nueva e inédita espada, toda de él y para él. Claro que cuando volvió en sí (justo a tiempo antes de que sus caminos volvieran a separarse) Aome dejó la choza de la anciana Kaede y salió más apresurada de lo que el decoro demanda, dejando explícito a quién deseaba ver. Su fogoso anhelo se explicaba, porque Sango había sido muy rigurosa con los detalles de los eventos.

Lo veía que se alejaba caminando y aceleró. Pasó junto a Lin, luego a Jaken y en el momento en que el youkai se daba la vuelta, advirtiendo la cercanía de su aroma, el abrazo de Aome lo embistió. Allí, frente a varios par de ojos, Aome abrazó a Sesshomaru como si aquella fuese la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Él devolvió el gesto de forma automática, decidiendo después, poniendo mucho de sí, que ignoraría a los espectadores, que estaban resultando ser numerosos. Lo que sí vio fue la sonrisa en el rostro de Lin.

—¿No deberías estar descansando? —habló entonces, sacándola de su ensueño.

Aome se separó y puso la mano sobre su pecho, el sitio donde horas antes fuese herido de gravedad. Y su mano izquierda sujetó la de ella. Aome sólo pensaba en los abrazos increíbles que recibiría.

—Quería verte antes de que partieras.

—Te buscaré —acarició su rostro y se elevó, alejándose.

Lo que ninguna sospechaba eran las nefastas circunstancias bajo las cuales se verían en el futuro. Y uno se llevaría el premio por Peor Contexto. Allí el gran Sesshomaru sería puesto a prueba y repensaría con todos sus aires de asesino consagrado eso que había dicho una vez, lo de "he terminado con él". Sin mencionar el inconveniente de que estaban literalmente dentro del cuerpo de Naraku y el panorama no se veía muy prometedor.

Sesshomaru se dedicó, hasta que Aome recuperara la consciencia (porque había caído por un precipicio de tripas), hacer catarsis deshaciéndose de algunos demonios menores. Porque en el momento exacto en que sintió el olor de su sangre viciar ese sitio horrible, supo al instante que la culpa había sido de Inuyasha y de su patética y débil naturaleza hanyou, y quiso buscarlo para hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—¿Sesshomaru? —escuchó.

Apenas se volvió, todavía demasiado fuera de su eje para entablar una conversación cordial y natural.

—¿Esa herida fue obra de Inuyasha? —preguntó glacial.

Aome se llamó a silencio. Si ni falta hacía la pregunta, qué decir de la respuesta.

La joven sacerdotisa se incorporó, ignorando el dolor todo lo que fue capaz, intentando ocultar las muecas de dolor que involuntariamente encontraban un lugar en sus facciones. Y Sesshomaru la miraba de soslayo. Pensó que no volvería a perder los estribos así otra vez, se dijo que nunca más alguna razón tendría la capacidad de hacer balancear su impasibilidad. Claro que cuando decretó eso, no recordó lo enamorado que estaba de Aome y lo profundo que le llegaría todo lo que le ocurriese a ella. Pero de eso ni la misma Aome sospechaba, porque nadie era mejor que el gran Sesshomaru para ocultar emociones, y nadie jamás lo sería.

Él empezó a caminar y ella detrás. La circunstancia era más grave de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista y no era el momento para reproches o discusiones de pareja. Pero él no hablaba y ella estaba muy cerca de perder la paciencia.

—¿Y Lin? —preguntó, como para no caer en tópicos más urticantes.

No respondió.

—Supongo que con tu increíble olfato la encontrarás ¿no?

Otra vez, sin respuesta. Aome comenzaba a enfadarse de verdad.

—Sesshom… —el susodicho se volvió rápidamente. Aome parecía perder facultades como el habla y el razonamiento cuando lo tenía en esa proximidad. Él estudió la herida, satisfecho con advertir que era superficial, y luego ella.

—He estado intentando mantener la calma. Mi silencio no es omisión o…

Iba a decir más pero sintió el olor de Lin y para su mala suerte, el hedor de su, en ese momento, youkai medio hermano. No hacía falta caer en reflexiones profundas para saber cómo podía acabar todo aquello por lo que ambos se apresuraron para llegar al sitio en cuestión. Y su depredador interior se regocijó ante los numerosos motivos que había juntado para enseñarle, nuevamente, otra lección a Inuyasha. Desde herir a Aome, atentar contra Lin y luego el hecho de que ese ser despreciable llamado Magatsuhi lo había poseído. Era entretenimiento puro.

Su enfrentamiento dio tiempo a Aome para pensar en la forma de restituir la consciencia de su amigo, y lo único que podía hacerlo entrar en razón era Tessaiga. Valientemente se dispuso a buscarla, allá arriba donde por obra de la mala fortuna había acabado. Sesshomaru se distrajo cuando la vio caer por algunos segundos hasta que se las ingenió para valerse de la espada y detener su caída libre.

Y cuando la herida que tenía en su brazo se abrió, ambos hermanos se volvieron, y fue suficiente para hacer entrar en razón a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru se sorprendió con la fuerza de voluntad del hanyou para recuperar sus sentidos pero no le gustó que tuviera que ver con Aome. No obstante su malestar, la situación no prestaba para enfrentamientos de esa índole, por lo que no emitió comentario alguno. Por el contrario, se encargó de Magatsuhi finalmente, acabando con esa existencia.

—Debemos ir hacia la perla —habló ella.

—Vamos.

—Yo debo hacer otra cosa —Aome sabía que se trataba de Lin y con una mirada se despidieron.

Nuevamente, se separaron. Pero el tiempo que transcurrió para cada uno dio pie a una serie de eventos que se desencadenaron como resultado de esfuerzos comunes, cómo cada uno desde su posición contribuyó a lo que culminaría en un acto feliz, pero que al poco tiempo se deformaría para ser lo peor que Sesshomaru habría imaginado posible.

La velocidad con la que se dio todo, sumidos todos en el sabor del triunfo, pensando en que aquello finalmente había culminado, que no habría más episodios tristes protagonizados por Naraku, que harían lo que les correspondía por vivir. Esa dicha, en definitiva, que todos tenían postergada desde hacía tanto tiempo. Hasta Sesshomaru se había detenido a pensar en qué haría con la suya ahora que Aome había aparecido para agregarle más.

Hasta que el Meido Zangetsuha se materializara detrás de ella y sin tiempo a reaccionar, se la llevara. El maldito pozo también desapareció y, anonadado, aún procesaba. Sintió el peso de los ojos de Inuyasha y cuando desenvainó a Tessaiga y ésta se tiñó de negro, entendió perfectamente cuáles eran sus intenciones. Se sintió como un tonto, reprochándose por no haberlo pensado antes. Cuando la entrada al otro mundo se abrió, ingresó a la oscuridad, sin pensar en nada más.

Entonces la buscó, como pocas veces en su vida buscó algo. Se decía continuamente que su fuerza tenía que tener otro propósito además de ser, que sus capacidades tenían que permitirle recuperarla. No podía fallarle en esa instancia tan decisiva, no podía titubear ni perder el tiempo. Aome lo necesitaba. Cómo podía ser posible que después de cientos de años de soledad, aunque buscada, cientos de años en los que fue sólo él y nadie más, en los que creyó que jamás encontraría a alguien digno de permanecer en su compañía de ese modo… Cómo podía ser que fuera una humana la que anhelara a su lado…

—¡Aome!

—¡Sesshomaru!

Y la encontró. De repente allí estaba, al alcance de su mano. Cerró el espacio que los separaba y la sujetó en un abrazo anhelante.

La perla de Shikon desapareció bajo el peso de un deseo y poca fue su alegría cuando debieron separarse una vez más, y en esa oportunidad, durante tres años.


	11. El futuro del pasado

Lo único que comunicó al colectivo fue que estaba bien, a salvo, con su familia y en su época. Pasó por alto los rostros estupefactos, las miradas tristes pero aliviadas, la terrible decepción en las facciones de Inuyasha. Nada de eso le importaba, sólo deseaba encontrar un sitio en donde reposar en soledad y pensar bien lo que haría con su vida. Y esa vida suya tenía una aditamento de suma importancia; Lin lo miraba inquieta, en silencio, adivinando su pesar.

Le indicó que lo siguiera y a paso pausado fueron hasta la aldea. Sesshomaru no perdió tiempo y buscó a la anciana Kaede para hacerle un pedido muy especial. Le solicitó un momento a solas, para conversar pormenores y dejar asentadas algunas condiciones.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido esto —asintió la mujer—. Es algo que yo misma he pensado.

—¿La cuidarás?

—Como si fuera mi hija. Yo me encargaré personalmente de ella.

No podía negar el peso que suponía llegar a esa resolución.

—Has tomado la decisión acertada. Es por el bien de ella.

 _Lo sé_ , se dijo. Y sin embargo…

—Proveeré para ella.

Kaede asintió y con una ligera reverencia culminaron la conversación. Se alejó sólo para decirle a Lin que fuera hacia él, que debía escuchar algo importante. Y Lin lo sabía perfectamente.

—Amo Sesshomaru —dijo en una voz apenas audible.

Sesshomaru se apoyó sobre una rodilla y acarició su cabello.

—Sé una buena niña, Lin.

—¿Por qué me deja aquí?

—Porque tu sitio es con humanos.

—Pero yo quiero estar con usted —sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y el youkai comenzaba a sentirse impotente.

—Te vendré a visitar.

Sesshomaru se irguió en toda su altura y sin demorar esa triste partida, se marchó. Ordenó a Jaken que avanzara sin él, pues más que nunca anhelaba soledad. Y en el largo éxodo, cayó preso de sus pensamientos, analizó su circunstancia con la rigurosidad que sólo el tiempo permite, no dejó que nada lo distrajese. Si pensaba tener algún proyecto en su vida, debía conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles de su situación, sin importar cuán doloroso fuera. _Mi vida_. Por primera vez desde que se reconoció enamorado, se admitió sin dilaciones que había imaginado una vida con ella. La había visto a su lado con la libertad del triunfo.

Se cuestionó si había sido adecuado dejar a Lin atrás tan pronto. En tan poco tiempo y despojado de las dos personas que más apreciaba. En el momento en que había aparecido por el pozo y vio a la niña, recordó aquella conversación que había sostenido con Aome sobre sus "necesidades". Él siempre había sabido qué era lo que necesitaba, que una vida errante con él no era adecuada para ella, que todavía le quedaba mucho por crecer, que merecía la calma de un hogar y alguien que la cuidase en todo momento…

Su mano viajó involuntaria hasta la empuñadura de Bakusaiga. La situación lo irritaba, repentinamente quería hacer desaparecer todo lo que había a su alrededor. Distraerse.

Luego recobró la compostura y se reprendió por su capricho. Él no era así y no habría primera vez.

* * *

Sin duda no era la simple pared rocosa y la llanura boscosa las que decoraban ese memorable castillo. Los esenciales estaban, el jardín que rodeaba la propiedad recibía cuidados que Aome jamás se dispensó siquiera a sí misma, los árboles milenarios lucían fantásticos rodeando el perímetro. Y ella estaba de pie, en el medio del camino de los transeúntes, admirándolo.

Desde que se había cerrado el pozo se había dedicado a conocer un poco más de su país, buscando las maravillas que ya había visto durante la época feudal, pero enmarcadas por las cuestiones de la modernidad. Pero ese castillo se llevaba todas sus atenciones y admiraciones, era lo que más disfrutaba ver. Anhelaba algún día verlo por dentro, dejarse maravillar por la sobriedad y elegancia de una obra arquitectónica tan protagonista, tan fuera de contexto rodeada del bullicio de la ciudad y los imponentes rascacielos.

—Señorita —Aome volvió a la realidad cuando la voz del anciano la llamó por cuarta vez.

—Disculpe —hizo una reverencia.

—A usted ya la he visto antes —sonrió con calidez.

—Sí —asintió—, vengo cada vez que puedo.

El anciano miró detrás de su hombro, analizó lo que el servicio de jardinería hacía, dramatizó un poco sus actos y con una seña, la invitó a pasar. La entrada principal eran unos colosales portones de hierro que, claro estaba, en la época feudal no existían, pero junto a estos había una puerta de ingreso más pequeña y por allí entró Aome, siguiendo de cerca al anciano. Con la mirada gacha ante los espectadores sorprendidos, se dejó guiar.

—¿Está bien que esté aquí? —preguntó avergonzada.

—No se preocupe —le aseguró, sin dejar de caminar—. No hay nadie que le pueda decir algo.

—Pensé que el público tenía prohibida la entrada.

—Usted es una invitada.

Aome se extrañó con esa exposición pero pronto encontró en donde volcar su atención. La elegancia de los interiores le arrebataban el aliento; era sobrio, propio del estilo, y eran pocos los objetos que se veían; pero eran los muros, algunos de piedra, otros de papel, finamente pintados con los motivos más maravillosos; los pisos, la techumbre, algunos detalles en oro, sólo para resaltar determinados detalles, los que eran protagonistas; el gusto del autor de esa obra era exquisito. _Este castillo podría pertenecerle al Emperador_ , pensó asombrada.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos mientras atravesaban el salón principal, luego se introdujeron en un ancho pasillo, y allí Aome vio más de lo que ese sitio ofrecía. En vitrinas de vidrio había diversos objetos que intuyó debieron pertenecer al dueño original. Elementos de una finísima porcelana, sedas con motivos maravillosos, kimonos de diversos colores e intrincados bordados, armas y mucho más. Aome volvió el rostro y se enfocó en algo en particular, sin advertir que había detenido la marcha ni que el anciano se había dado cuenta, dejándola que observase tranquila.

Era un arco. Ubicado verticalmente y sobre un flanco, el arco parecía el protagonista de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Aome se aproximó al vidrio todo lo que pudo y lo observó atentamente.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ese arco?

—Más de quinientos, señorita.

—Está en perfecto estado —comentó, asombrada.

—Hay historias.

Aome miró al hombre y con una mirada le rogó que prosiguiera.

—Se comenta que la madera que se utilizó para su construcción provenía de un árbol mágico y que por eso nunca envejeció.

—¿Usted qué cree?

—Creo que ese arco de madera tiene quinientos años y no ha sufrido deterioro alguno.

Y no sólo era eso, era la sensación de familiaridad que la invadió cuando lo vio. Desechando ideas locas, retomaron el trayecto hasta que se encontraron con otro salón. En el centro y frente a un ventanal que daba a un magnífico jardín, el té los aguardaba.

—Le dije que era una invitada.

Una persona apareció y ayudó al anciano a cambiar su haori por uno más claro, que hasta tenía escudo familiar, detalle que la cautivó. Aome comenzó a sospechar que estaba frente al dueño del castillo y eso sólo propició su nerviosismo.

—Por favor —la invitó, tan cordial como desde un principio.

Se arrodilló frente a quien ya catalogó como su anfitrión y aceptó el té con mucha educación, bebiendo a consciencia, reconociendo su exquisitez. Más relajada, desvió la vista hacia el jardín que se ofrecía más allá del gran ventanal y apreció el juego de éste con la ladera rocosa. El paisajista debía ser una persona muy instruida.

—¿Le gusta?

—Es magnífico.

—Este castillo ha pertenecido a familia durante muchísimo tiempo.

El cuenco bailó en la mano de Aome cuando escuchó tamaña declaración. Lo miró anonadada y éste, relajado como siempre, la calmó con un ademán.

—No fue muy fácil convencer al gobierno de que ésta es mi residencia. Usted entenderá.

Asintió, pensando que no, no entendía cosa semejante.

—¿Por qué me invitó?

—Usted quería ver cómo era por dentro, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo supo?

Hizo un gesto conciliador.

—Era un poco evidente.

—Le agradezco su amabilidad y por la posibilidad —dio otro sorbo—. ¿Me permitiría venir a visitarlo el año entrante?

—No hará falta.

El anciano se puso de pie con sospechosa ligereza y tras una reverencia, se retiró, sin permitirle a Aome hacer lo propio. A medida que se marchaba le decía:

—Disfrute de su té, señorita, y quédese todo lo que desee.

—¡Gracias! —alcanzó a exclamar, antes de que su anfitrión desapareciera tras unas gruesas puertas y ella se perdiera de ver un fulgor ámbar en sus ojos.

Hacía tiempo que no le ocurría algo tan extraño, tan digno de ser recordado y transmitido. _No hará falta_ , le había dicho el anciano y esas palabras adquirieron un nuevo significado para ella, comenzó a dar más vueltas en torno a esa frase. Sus conclusiones sólo propiciaban esperanzas que quería creer inertes. Ella bien sabía que no podría volver al Japón feudal, que la posibilidad de un reencuentro con sus amigos estaba descartado, que los besos de Sesshomaru no estarían más allí para ella…

En sus viajes había creído que encontraría lo que necesitaría para avanzar y dejar esos tiempos atrás, en donde pertenecían. Pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, no había un día que no pensara en sus amigos y, principalmente, en Sesshomaru. No existía sol que no le recordarse lo triste de sus circunstancias. Su corazón latía con dolor, sus colores habían desaparecido, poco quedaba de la Aome de antaño, la sonriente y optimista Aome. Era más taciturna pero siempre con el anhelo de retomar quien alguna vez había sido.

Esa noche en su casa, buscó la compañía de su madre para contarle lo que había ocurrido. La Sra. Higurashi escuchó con mucha atención, no tan sorprendida como su hija. Hasta parecía ser la cómplice del hombre.

—¿En qué piensas últimamente? —le preguntó sugestivamente.

Aome secaba los platos y no despegaba la mirada de ellos. ¿Cómo podía, después de tres largos años, caer en lo mismo?

—En que quisiera cruzar el pozo.

—¿Accederías a una vida en aquel mundo?

—¿Una vida?

Las mujeres se miraron y ahí Aome comprendió a lo que se refería. La sola idea la hizo llorar. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y buscó el abrazo de su madre, y se dejó reconfortar, dejó que la sostuviese.

Esa noche durmió con el cansancio que genera un llanto postergado, cayó rendida al sueño y descansó después de muchos días. Las luces del siguiente día se le antojaron prometedoras, quería recuperar su actitud alegre, debía hacer el esfuerzo. Se vistió, desayunó con su familia y tomó el resto de la mañana para limpiar el patio. Se tomó en serio su trabajo, procurando gastar cuanta energía pudiese. Hasta que llegó a aquel sitio, vio la madera que la separaba del pozo y como hipnotizada, fue hasta él.

Apoyó ambas manos en el borde, dejando que su tacto recordase esa sensación. _Quiero verte una vez más_ , pensó de manera involuntaria. El pozo fue como una catarata de recuerdos que la embistió. De repente todas las escenas vividas con él comenzaron a desfilar frente a sus ojos, las miradas, las palabras, los momentos, los silencios… sus besos y sus caricias. _Quiero verte una vez más,_ y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos cerrados. _Sólo una vez, aunque sea un segundo._

Una cálida brisa hacía bailar su cabello y en ese trance, creyó que lo estaba imaginando. Le llegó el sonido de las aves que cantan durante la mañana, y también creyó que era producto de su imaginación. Hasta que abrió los ojos y la vio. La luz matinal del otro lado, un firmamento joven que le mostraba que la entrada estaba abierta para ella una vez más.

—¿Aome?

Se volvió para encontrarse con su madre y aquel rostro afable, una expresión que decía haber adivinado lo que ocurría. La llamó para que se acercase y viese lo que ocurría, más para que corroborase por ella que para que fuese testigo. Cuando su madre le sonrió, supo que todo eso era real.

—Está bien, Aome —asintió, llorando con dulzura.

La abrazó por última vez, le recordó lo mucho que la quería y expresó con el corazón dolido lo mucho que los extrañaría. Su madre no la dejó decir mucho más, temerosa de que se arrepintiese y le pidió que fuese feliz, que no perdiera eso de vista jamás.

Una vez más, después de tres años, Aome regresaba al Japón feudal. Aún en el fondo del pozo, intentaba convencerse de que lo que estaba pasando _era_. Su llanto se mezclaba con la risa y allí, en el fondo, tocó la madera y acarició la maleza que ya había comenzado a apoderarse de él. Reía presa de una felicidad que creyó extinta.

Hasta que vio una sombra y una mano que bajaba; ella extendió la suya y en un segundo ascendió. Se miraron a los ojos, como si fuese aquella la primera vez que lo hacían. Él no era capaz de concebir la realidad. Acarició su mejilla, para convencerse; pasó las yemas de los dedos por sus labios, corroborando que eran esos los labios que amaba.

—Cuando sentí tu perfume creí que me había vuelto loco —habló finalmente, con brutal honestidad.

—Perdón por haberte hecho esperar.

De pie en el borde del pozo alcanzaba su misma altura, y fue en esa comodidad que sus labios se encontraron y se degustaron hasta que necesitaron respirar.


	12. La confluencia

_No hará falta._ Y a eso se había referido el anciano. Aome permanecía de pie frente al castillo, sólo que en esa oportunidad no había transeúntes, ni rascacielos o el incesante ruido del tráfico, sólo el bosque, su peculiar silencio y la absoluta paz de lo remoto. Esos habían sido los dominios del General Perro, las tierras del Oeste, tierras que tenían nuevo dueño.

Sesshomaru la observaba en su contemplación. No estaba seguro de por qué le causaba tanto asombro pero la dejó hacer lo suyo y él en paralelo se degustaba mirándola con atención. Las tierras de su padre jamás le habían importado, nunca pensó que algún día quisiese reclamarlas. Después de todo, él era nómade. O lo había sido. Cuando Aome apareció en su vida de forma tan peculiar, su interés por los dominios del Oeste adquirieron un nuevo matiz. Claro que antes de tomarlas, debió desterrar a los usurpadores, y eso había hecho, comenzando después a hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para acondicionar el castillo, llenarlo de una vida latente.

Algo dentro de él siempre creyó que esa mujer de pie frente a él sería su compañera.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó finalmente.

Aome dejó escapar un suspiro. Giró la cabeza para verlo, siempre tan inescrutable, tan maestro para ocultar lo que sentía y pensaba. Tan perfecto.

—¿Viviremos aquí?

—Podemos vivir en donde tú quieras. Elegí esto porque es nuestro.

Nuestro.

—Amo Sesshomaru —Jaken se aproximaba a ellos muy solemne, viniendo del castillo.

Aome no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que ese pequeño demonio le había declarado la guerra tácita hacía un tiempo atrás, sólo para que en ese momento se convirtiera en la esposa de su precioso amo.

—Buenos días, señor Jaken —saludó ella, muy risueña.

El aludido la miró y por fuerza de hábito casi la ignora pero inmediatamente se topó con la mirada glacial y asesina de su amo.

—Buenos días, señorita Aome —hizo la reverencia pertinente y a continuación se dirigió al demonio—. Amo Sesshomaru, ya está todo listo.

Así, el nuevo señor del Oeste se adelantó hasta posicionarse junto a su esposa, la tomó de la mano y juntos ingresaron al que sería su nuevo hogar. El panorama no distaba mucho del que había presenciado en su época, había numerosas personas atendiendo la jardinería, tantas otras se encargaban del aseo de las galerías, el interior; había mucha vida allí.

 _Era tu soledad la que sentí en aquel momento_ , pensó, mirándolo de soslayo. _Eras tú_.

Una vez habituada a la actividad que acontecía dentro, Aome advirtió que la mayoría de los que servían en el castillo eran youkais, de variadas naturalezas; la diversidad la divirtió y a medida que pasaba junto a ellos los saludaba con su ameno temperamento de siempre. Sesshomaru la admiraba por su amabilidad y sencillez. Eran aquellas cualidades que él desposeyó por mucho, mucho tiempo y que sólo en los últimos pocos años había aprendido a comprenderlas gracias a Lin; no obstante su práctica, aún le parecían una cosa lejana en el horizonte. Como en ese preciso instante, ella saludaba y se presentaba con cortesía mientras él se mantenía callado y atento a su lado, siempre con su aire de suficiencia que obligaba a los demás a llamarse a silencio y a apartar las miradas.

—Pensarán que te los quieres comer —dijo ella muy cerca de su oído, aferrándose a su brazo.

La miró y en su rostro estaba todavía la ancha sonrisa. Si hasta ese momento había logrado hacerla feliz, no podía flaquear en los años venideros.

Los años venideros.

¿Cuántos serían? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría disfrutar de ella?

—Te tienen a ti para no sentir miedo.

Aome rió. Siguieron caminando por los diferentes salones hasta que llegaron a ese recinto particular donde la joven había bebido el té con un hombre frente a un maravilloso ventanal que ofrecía la vista del jardín más íntimo del terreno. Claro que no era vidrio lo que la separaba del exterior, eran las puertas corredizas las que se encontraban abiertas y dejaban entrar la calidez y una suave brisa primaveral. Aome soltó a su esposo y se aproximó con premura, extasiada con tanta belleza. Las ligeras capas de su yukata se balanceaban apenas, sus pulmones se recargaron, su corazón latía sosegado, inmensamente feliz. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió advirtió el repentino silencio; volvió el rostro para encontrarse a solas con él.

—¿Los espantaste?

Sesshomaru comenzó su aproximación con lentitud, como un depredador, sin dejar de admirarla.

—Amablemente solicité que se retiraran.

Ella rió y con su brazo extendido, le pidió la mano. Él parecía bajo los efectos de un hechizo, incapaz de desear otra cosa que no fuese su tacto y su cercanía. Su padre habría reído con ganas si lo viera en ese momento, tan enamorado de una mujer humana como lo estuvo él en su momento; y entendiendo al fin a quién tenía para proteger.

Sin voluntad para nada, sólo para besarla, acabó con el espacio que había entre ambos y sació su sed. Pensó que soportaría su deseo hasta que llegasen a su recámara pero le fue imposible, y es que ella tampoco hacía nada por detener esa marcha apasionada.

La armadura, bajo su influencia, se desarmó y cayó con lentitud al suelo, sin provocar estruendo. Los pliegues en la vestimenta de Aome parecían desaparecer detrás de las manos de su amante, y éstas seguían el camino que delineaban sus curvas, el canto de sus muslos, esas hendiduras en la clavícula que daban marco a su cuello y que sólo deseaba besar. Con los labios siguió el recorrido hasta los hombros, ingresó a su pecho y cuando la supo a su completa merced, la acercó más con sus brazos. El calor de sus pieles era compatible, el anhelo que salía de cada poro era como una fuerza de gravedad que los unía hasta que no había aire entre ellos.

Ella sentía que se derretía entre esos brazos, que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento hacia el éxtasis. No tenía el dominio de sí misma, no era capaz de ordenarle a su cuerpo nada, no mientras las manos de su amante no cesaran con ese tratamiento rítmico dentro de ella, ese que le arrebataba el aliento, saliendo forzado en ocasionales gemidos, conduciéndola lenta pero decididamente hacia la demencia.

Sesshomaru buscó sus labios y con ese contacto sintió y transmitió ardor, un calor que quemaba, que anhelaba más. La sabía bajo su efecto, la humedad de su núcleo se lo indicaba irrevocablemente. La dirigió en todo momento, con una sutileza tal que Aome no lo advirtió hasta que se descubrió tendida sobre el suelo, completamente desnuda, casi sin pudor, y los resabios de esa vergüenza virginal se diseminaban entre los embates del deseo. Él la preparaba con pericia, besándola hasta el rincón más profundo de su interior, acondicionado su delicada concavidad para lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Los sonidos sugerentes de su hembra le anunciaron el inminente paroxismo y tan sólo un instante antes, se inclinó hacia ella, selló sus labios con los suyos y con la meticulosidad de un orfebre y el cuidado que ese cuerpo demandaba, la penetró.

Aome sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante lo foráneo pero en un deleite nuevo, lo invitó. Sus piernas lo aprisionaron, sus brazos lo rodearon con ímpetu. Su cadera se unió a las acometidas que el cuerpo de Sesshomaru generaban, sintiéndose más cómoda, más en sintonía con ese intercambio que le supo cósmico. En el transcurso de esa sensual reciprocidad, descubrió que quería más de eso, que ese ritmo ya le era insuficiente. Su compañero pareció adivinar su ansiedad porque en un segundo la incorporó junto con él, sentándola sobre sus piernas, sin deshacer el contacto. Sus miradas se encontraron y excitada más allá de lo imposible al ver aquellos ojos de oro, se dejó llevar y su baile alcanzó un compás más elevado, más frenético, ejerciendo ella los movimientos, cada vez más veloces, más febriles, más ávidos, más deseosos... Aome sentía que su corazón le fallaría en cualquier momento, que ese temblor en su núcleo explotaría.

Entonces escuchó el jadeo del triunfo de su amante y ella sintió, atizada por la reacción de él, su propia tensión disiparse de la forma más suculenta y suave de todas. Su Venus exclamó victoriosa, en unísono con su amante.

Y se hicieron uno. Una unidad.

En la posición de la flor de loto, el pelaje níveo de Sesshomaru los cubría a ambos. El kimono blanco oficiaba de basamento y ella, la cabeza sobre su hombro, lo observaba. Sostenían la posición con la necesidad de no separarse y Aome sentía que flotaba. Cómoda con él y en esa postura, abrazó su cuello pidiéndole que se quedarán así, sin decir palabra, sólo el gesto, y fue suficiente para él pues la entendió.

Aome vio el único detalle que decoraba el kimono de Sesshomaru, las flores del cerezo. Repentinamente pensó haber visto esa insignia en otro sitio, estaba segura de ello. Se separó para ver mejor a su esposo.

—¿Qué?

—Antes de regresar —comenzó—, visité este castillo y conocí, sin querer, a su dueño. Y en su haori estaba el escudo de su familia, y en ese momento no lo observé bien pero era esta flor, la misma de tu kimono…

Sesshomaru se asombró.

—Un predecesor.

Hablando de anécdotas extrañas.

* * *

 _Un año después_

Aome despertó, lamentándose en el momento de abandonar tan placentero letargo. Dormir nunca había sido tan exquisito, tan pacífico y placentero. Cada vez que el sol se ocultaba, se descubría buscando a su esposo, deseosa de él y su tacto, y cuando daban por finalizado su ritual de amor, la abrazaba y permitiéndole reposar sobre su pecho, caía rendida. Le parecía ridículo lo enamorada que estaba de él.

La madrugada le ofreció una soberbia luna llena, cuya luz ingresaba a la amplia recámara y bañaba su luminiscencia sobre Sesshomaru, confiriéndole esa característica etérea que cada tanto le veía, y que le quitaba el habla y la respiración. Observándolo detenidamente, se separó con cuidado y se incorporó. Tomó la seda que descansaba en el suelo, caótica y dando cuenta del anhelo que deshacerse de ella que envistió a su dueña, y se cubrió con ella, abandonado la habitación conyugal. Cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, le dispensó una última mirada y la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste comenzó una cadenciosa caminata por los anchos pasillos de la residencia, pasando, en una oportunidad, junto al arco que sabía burlaría el tiempo, uno de sus regalos de boda por parte de Sesshomaru.

Curiosa por el motivo que había interrumpido su descanso, se permitió disfrutar de la profunda afonía y la magnífica soledad que llenaba los espacios. Quiso regocijarse en los jardines nocturnos y haciéndose al exterior, respiró el aire de primavera. La paz, la vida que dormía, la quietud de los follajes, el sopor de la naturaleza; el conjunto la maravilló. Descalza, paseó entre los elementos que conformaban el armónico jardín y la hierba debajo de sus pies la recargó de una inusual energía. Repentinamente, algo cambió en ella. Casi abruptamente, se sentía distinta.

Sigiloso como el depredador que era, la había seguido en su divague, se había dejado guiar ciego por su fragancia, por el sonido equilibrado de los latidos de su corazón, por su energía espiritual, en perfecta sincronía con la naturaleza que la rodeaba. La miko que llevaba dentro se regocijaba plenamente. Y él, exaltado en su interior por el brío que provenía de ella, observaba atentamente.

Un ligero rasgo de incredulidad asomó en sus facciones cuando la vio caminar descalza sobre la hierba. Podía sentir en el aire la sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro, escuchaba el susurro ínfimo que su cabello ejecutaba contra su cuello, su corazón acelerarse.

Salió de su escondite y de pie en la galería, ahondó en su observación, buscando la respuesta a tan súbito cambio. Los pálpitos iban en aumento con cada minuto transcurrido, el murmullo de la risa vibraba dentro de su pecho. Estaba exultante por alguna razón y él cuanto percibía era el cambio en su disposición, en su energía.

Haciéndose notar, caminó hacia ella. Aome se volvió y entonces Sesshomaru lo vio en sus ojos y como una oleada tibia, en su ser. Su energía le llegó como un campo magnético que atrae otros cuerpos y lo sintió como una capa que se posa sobre sus hombros. El intercambio fue casi automático y en la rapidez del evento, se maravilló con lo que sentía, que no sólo era de ella, sino de él también. Ambas esencias confluían dentro de ella de la manera más increíble de todas.

Embebido de una nueva sensación, tan superior a él, se acercó más. En los ojos de su esposa veía confusión y el anhelo de preguntarle qué ocurría. Sesshomaru todavía intentaba recuperarse del descubrimiento que había hecho cuando, arrobado por la revelación, cayó sobre sus rodillas y se aferró a su cintura con el brío de quien sabe en aquello se le va la vida. Aome no atinaba a juntar las palabras en su boca y sobrecogida, hundió los dedos en su cabello y lo acarició con una nueva ternura.

—¿Sesshomaru?

Cuando el silencio se interrumpió, sus manos grandes recorrieron la fina figura hasta que llegaron a su vientre, hundió el rostro allí e inhaló. Su hijo crecía allí dentro. La prueba irrefutable y vehemente de que se amaban estaba allí, preparándose para algún día conocer el mundo.

Incorporándose, no esperó un segundo más y la besó con renovada pasión. Aome siempre se desarmaba cuando la tocaba así, cuando sus manos andaban surcos por su cuerpo, cuando su boca la dominaba enteramente. Se sabía entregada, a su merced, sabía que él, sencillamente, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella que ella no lo detendría.

Y esas manos, versadas, buscando la entrada en la seda que la cubría, encontraron el sitio justo. Lentamente dibujó la línea de su cintura y sus caderas, consciente del ligero cambio operada en ellas y sediento de más, descendió hasta que el gemido de su mujer lo encegueció. Era suya hasta la última y más oculta fibra de su ser.

—El jardín —Aome sofocó otro gemido, advirtiendo que no estaban en la intimidad de su recámara.

—No hay nadie cerca.

—Nos van a escuchar —no sabía cómo era capaz de formular oraciones, extasiada como estaba en ese momento.

Sesshomaru se separó y la miró. Su agudo sentido de la visión le mostró un rostro arrebolado y ojos deseosos. Acercó los labios a su oído y con voz ronca, habló:

—Déjame hacerte el amor, déjame agradecerte por el obsequio que me darás —y una mano se posó en el vientre ocupado.

—¿Obsequio? —procesando, se aferró al cuerpo de su pareja y acercándolo a ella, le pidió sin palabras que continuara lo que había suspendido.

Él, incapaz de no consentir sus deseos, la cargó en sus brazos y emprendió el regreso a su habitación. La miraba a los ojos y ella, pérdida en el ámbar que la escrutaba, dejo que tomara las riendas de la situación.

—Me darás un hijo —dijo entonces.

Vio el cambio en las facciones de Aome, sacudida por la información.

—¿De verdad?

Una comisura se curvó en los labios de Sesshomaru, sobrecogido por su tierna reacción. Entonces aquellos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza.

—He deseado tanto esto —inhaló su aroma masculino, ese que oficiaba de droga y cuya adicción nunca superaría—. Quiero que me hagas el amor, Sesshomaru.

Era la primera vez que exponía explícitamente la petición y el fuego del deseo comenzó a arrasar con todo su ser. No sabía que se podía ser tan feliz, que él fuera el beneficiado, que a su lado tuviese a esa mujer, que fuera digno de ella. Que fuera digno de ser padre, el padre de los hijos que _ella_ trajera al mundo.

Le hizo el amor entre palabras de devoción y agradecimiento. Ella, radiante por su belleza, por su energía y por la vida que crecía dentro suyo, devolvió la devoción y devolvió el agradecimiento. Sin nada más para pedir. Tenía todo cuanto podía llegar a desear. El hombre que amaba y el hijo de ambos.

Aome se dejó amar y amó con renovada intensidad.

 _Fin_

* * *

Y ahora sí, me despido solemnemente (por ahora). Gracias a quienes se tomaron el trabajo de leer y especialmente a quienes me dejaron su comentario, mi incentivo y combustible. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.

¡Un beso enorme!


	13. Epílogo

El alba era una débil pincelada en el horizonte, incipientes tintes rosados y naranjas, pero las aves ya anunciaban el inicio de otro nuevo día; sus cantos eran vehementes y aunque en tonos demasiado agudos para sus sensibles oídos, había aprendido a apreciar su encanto. Eran, después de todo, los grandes coristas de la naturaleza y él apreciaba el arte. Con las sonatas de fondo, caminó con parsimonia por un angosto sendero ascendente. Anduvo por largo rato hasta que el terreno le presentó una pendiente y descendiendo, ingresó al frondoso bosque. Allí las copas de los árboles oficiaban de cúpula y los cantos de los pájaros eran más fuertes, hacían eco.

—Sesshomaru —pronunció una voz.

—Bakuseno —saludó, acercándose—. Requiero de tu sabiduría.

El anciano árbol mostró su rostro y abriendo los ojos, lo estudió. La mueca de una sonrisa asomó en sus ásperas facciones.

—Habla.

—Tomé a una humana como compañera —comenzó sin más— pero...

Por primera vez vacilaba y el árbol acudió en su rescate.

—Criaturas efímeras, los humanos —inició—. La intensidad de tus intenciones y sentimientos te hicieron pasar por alto su escueta existencia, temes que tu vida casi inmortal la supere.

El daiyoukai asintió ligeramente.

—Pero tú ya has depositado tu energía en ella.

Lo señalaba, dándolo por hecho. Bakuseno le dedicó una peculiar mirada y Sesshomaru esperaba que continuase con su explicación, casi ansioso.

—Mientras tú vivas, vivirá ella.

Se irguió, azuzado por la información. _¿Puede ser que...?_ La sola idea de que su preocupación más grande estuviese resuelta le aceleraba el corazón. La perspectiva de siglos junto a su esposa le llenaba de un júbilo tan nuevo, de un sabor tan diferente, que lo hacía querer sonreír.

Miró a su viejo consejero y con una llana reverencia, agradeció su tiempo y dando media vuelta, emprendió el retorno a su hogar. El firmamento estaba lleno de luz, adelantando que sería aquel un día brillante a pesar del frío aire de diciembre. La nieve bajo sus pies cedía ante su peso y calor, emitiendo un reconfortante sonido. Las aves habían mermado sus cánticos y el silencio propio del invierno cayó sobre las manifestaciones naturales, permitiendo la reflexión.

Era aún muy temprano pero ya había algunos movimientos dentro del castillo, permitiendo el inicio de una nueva jornada. Atravesó salones y pasillos hasta que arribó a su recámara. Ingresó con la precaución del depredador, en completa afonía. Permaneció de pie unos instantes, admirándola. Dormía profundamente, emanaba paz, y su estado vulnerable ejercía un deseo de protegerla que era más fuerte que él y que atendía a su instinto más básico.

Caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló lo suficientemente cerca para poder tocar su voluminoso vientre. Podía sentir a la criatura y su energía, sus ligeros movimientos, y si prestaba la suficiente atención, podía escuchar su corazón. Cerró los ojos y se enfocó en los pálpitos.

Una mano se posó sobre la suya y encontró su mirada, y su sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a hablar con Bakuseno.

Lo miró sugestiva porque sabía que sólo cuestiones de verdadera relevancia lo conducían a buscar al árbol sagrado. Quiso indagarlo pero se distrajo cuando la ayudó a incorporarse; en silencio la auxilió con sus prendas y de la mano la llevó al salón comedor para que desayunara apropiadamente. Se dejó guiar divertida porque esa era su actitud desde que supiera que estaba en estado. Era meticuloso y precavido, y le encantaba.

—¿No me dirás por qué visitaste a Bakuseno?

La observaba comer, observaba sus gestos, el modo en que se sentaba, el sitio donde ponía las manos, cómo su vientre le dificultaba ciertas posturas.

—Deliberadamente ignoré tu esperanza de vida, y la mía.

—Yo también —concedió ella, avergonzada— y me consolé pensando que tú tampoco tocabas el tema.

Una mano y sus garras tomaron un mechón rebelde de su cabello y sintieron su textura. Aome lo miró, embelesada. Pero también temerosa, porque el tópico que por tanto tiempo había querido hacer desaparecer encontraba cabida entre ellos, uno urticante y doloroso, que no prometía nada bueno.

—Pero el árbol me ha dicho que desde que recibieras mi energía, ésta sería tuya; vivirás lo que yo viva.

—¿Tu energía?

—Nos esperan siglos —se acercó a su oído y susurró—, _siglos_ juntos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Buscó su rostro, buscando la certeza que siempre encontraba en sus palabras, y él nunca había dicho algo que no fuese una absoluta verdad, por lo que allí estaba lo que hacía falta para convencerla.

Sesshomaru bajó la vista abruptamente, agudamente atento al vientre. Antes de que Aome pudiese reaccionar, un dolor agudo atravesó su cuerpo, anunciando _el_ evento. Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro e intentando disipar la preocupación que veía en él, se la dedicó.

—La partera, Sesshomaru —le recordó.

En cuanto salió haciendo uso de su sobrenatural velocidad, se puso de pie, sabiendo lo que una caminata durante el trabajo de parto podía significarle. Intentó no pensar en lo que sería dar a luz sin las garantías y seguridades de la modernidad, sin una epidural que en ese momento estaba demostrando ser lo más anhelado. Ya había sido difícil hacerse a la idea de que no habría ecografías ni consultas con obstetras, ahora debía prepararse para un alumbramiento de lo más natural.

 _Siglos juntos..._ , ¿realmente sería así?

—Tal y como lo calculamos, Señora —habló la voz de la partera—, qué niño tan puntual.

Aome se volvió con una sonrisa.

—Alguien está impaciente por conocer el mundo.

Intercambió una mirada con Sesshomaru que cauteloso, se aproximó a ella.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga? —si hacía una pregunta de ese tenor quería decir que se sentía impotente y tal vez jamás lograra hacerle saber lo importante que era su presencia en ese momento.

—Quedarte conmigo —sujetó sus manos con fuerza tras otra contracción—, no quiero quedarme sola.

—No iré a ningún sitio.

Sesshomaru se sentía como un completo inútil; aquella era, después de todo, una circunstancia a la que nada podía aportar; pero estar allí, desde el momento primero, lo relajaba. Estudiaba el momento con ojo clínico, la analizaba a ella, su cuerpo y cómo éste se preparaba para traer a mundo a su primogénito. Ella le explicó lo que suponían las contracciones y así fue que comenzó a considerar esos tiempos, llevando un delicado registro.

Horas más tarde y el momento llegó. Sesshomaru la llevó hasta su recámara y la vio ponerse sobre sus rodillas, buscando apoyo en un banco bajo. Él se posicionó frente a ella y acariciando su rostro sudoroso, le ofreció la mirada que necesitaba para enfrentarse a lo que ocurriría a continuación.

A la habitación ingresaron algunas doncellas que cooperarían con la partera, habían traído agua tibia y algodones, y estarían allí hasta el nacimiento. Sesshomaru desaprobó la multitud pero Aome lo disuadió de decir nada.

—Ignóralas —susurró—, enfócate en mí. Te necesito.

—Bueno, Señora, ahora sí, puje.

* * *

Su _cachorro_. Su cabello de plata, el trazo magenta único en cada mejilla, el distintivo más contundente de su herencia. El par de ojos dorado profundo, más similares a los de su abuelo que a los de su padre. La paz de sus facciones, la atención de su mirada enfocada en él; y él, sintiendo que su cuerpo le quedaba pequeño para tanta felicidad, inhalaba su aroma y lo grababa en su mente para nunca olvidarlo, nunca confundirlo. _Mi primer cachorro_.

—¿Ya has pensado un nombre?

Sesshomaru caminó hasta ella que acababa de despertar y se arrodilló a su lado, con la cautela de quien tiene en sus brazos lo más preciado que posee.

—Quiero seas tú quien lo escoja.

—Mm —sonrió—. ¿Qué te parece Toga?

La miró fijo por espacio de varios segundos.

—Al segundo le pondremos el nombre de mi padre, ¿qué opinas?

 _El segundo_. La sola idea lo revolucionaba, y ahora que sabía que la tendría consigo mientras respirase...

—Gracias, Aome —su tono era solemne y ella sabía que no era sólo el nombre del bebé lo que agradecía, era el nuevo rótulo que le había dado con tanto esfuerzo, el de padre.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —juntó su frente con la de ella y con delicadeza le dio al niño que desde que había escuchado la voz de su madre la llamaba hambriento.

—Mm —Sesshomaru volvió la vista.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Qué rápido corren las noticias.

Se puso de pie y en un instante entraba Inuyasha a la habitación, sorprendiendo a Aome. Pero el asombrado era él, sus ojos bien abiertos eran un indicio. Jadeaba laboriosamente, dando cuenta de que había corrido los largos kilómetros que separaban la aldea de ese castillo.

—Hola, Inuyasha.

—Aome —miró a su hermano buscando beneplácito, y éste se lo concedió dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Tu sobrino Toga —presentó.

Precavido, inició un cuidadoso acercamiento.

—Tiene orejas como las mías —señaló con algo cercano a la fascinación.

Le dedicó una mirada a su hermano.

— _Es_ hanyou —dijo él—, como su tío.

La tregua de paz más rotunda que Inuyasha escucharía jamás, y sonrió por eso. Se alegró genuinamente de ver a su amiga tan dichosa, de que estuviese junto a un hombre como su hermano, que con tanta honra y orgullo, jamás la lastimaría. No creía que existiera alguien más idóneo para protegerla y amarla que Sesshomaru. Eso lo tranquilizaba. Vio las miradas que se dispensaban, ambos irrevocablemente enamorados, felices; vio al niño, la prueba irrefutable de lo que sentían, el testimonio físico de que allí, en ese hogar, había júbilo.

* * *

Bueno, acá está, el peticionado epílogo. Me costó muchísimo escribir esto así que no sé qué tan bueno esté, ustedes juzgarán, pero no me maten :( Lo releí siete millones de veces, especialmente ese final porque no me convenció del todo pero bueno... me la juego. Gracias por el apoyo :)


End file.
